I'm in love With a killer
by Luluneri
Summary: "Why did he do this?" she cried. "Am i that much of a hindrance to him...?" The man didn't answer. He had to follow orders. But with this girl, scared and confused, can he do it? A killer and teenage girl together? How amusing... R&R!
1. Introduction

I'm in love (With a Killer)…

Jin continued to stare out of the top floor window of the Mishima Ziabatsu. So many things were going through his mind; his father wanted his head on a platter, the devil inside was almost engulfing him completely, and he had to continuously watch over Xiaoyu.

"Xiao…why can't you ever stay away…?"

He wanted to protect her, but every time he tried to do something right, the devil inside of him takes form. One day, he might kill her…

"Why are you so persistent…?"

"Sir, are you alright?"

Jin turned around to see Nina, his bodyguard, standing in the doorway. She held something in her hand as she approached his desk.

"Here's the file you requested."

He opened the file, which contained a full biography of his good friend, Ling Xiaoyu. He had no idea as to why he was doing this…

"Send in the Tekken Force soldiers. Have them prepped and ready for action in less than five minutes."

"Understood…" Nina turned and left the room, leaving Jin to contemplate his actions.

_You have no choice, _the devil said. _She's a nuisance, and must be dealt with swiftly. You'll forget her afterwards._

_You'll pay for this, _Jin thought, slightly scolding him. _I will get rid of you, even if it kills me…_

_That's what you think. You don't have the strength to exile me from your body._

Jin didn't respond to his devil. After a moment of silence between them, he felt the devil enter its original state. He took a deep breath before turning around and sitting down at his desk.

_Xiao, please forgive me…_


	2. Too late for regrets

I'm in love (With a Killer)…

School had just ended for Ling Xiaoyu. She was completely worn out from her daily duties. Between training every day and juggling schoolwork, it weighs heavily on her shoulders.

"Xiaoyu, hold up!"

Xiaoyu turned around to see Asuka Kazama behind her. She looked frantic about something.

"Xiao, have you been around the wrong crowd lately?" She asked. "You've been acting like your depressed."

"That's because I kinda am," Xiaoyu said, still walking. "I can't get near Jin anymore, and it's bugging me. I really need to see him…"

"Xiao, you just have to forget about him. If you can't reach him, you just have to let go."

Xiaoyu didn't want to let go of her memories with Jin. It was all she had to go by since she couldn't reach him.

"I can't let him go yet," Xiaoyu said. "Our memories are the only things I have to go by…"

Asuka was just about to say something, but something suspicious caught her eye. She nudged Xiaoyu and pointed ahead. "Who are those people?"

"Those are Tekken Force soldiers," Xiaoyu said. "And they don't look happy."

"They're coming straight at us…Xiao, what are we gonna do?"

Instead of running away, both of them stood in place, trying to see what they were doing.

"They seem to be forming a blockade," Xiaoyu said. "We're gonna have to find another way to my place." Both Xiaoyu and Asuka took a step back and started running back into the school.

**(Inside the school)**

"Okay, so now what?" Asuka asked. "What do we do?"

Xiaoyu looked behind her and saw that the soldiers were closing in on them rapidly. Their options were limited…

"We need to run, fast!"

"I don't think you'll be running _anywhere_."

Both of the girls turned around to face a man dressed in Tekken Force armor; but his was different from theirs…

"Are you their leader?" Xiaoyu said, trembling slightly. She was trembling at the sight of him; his eyes were narrowed directly at her, almost like he wanted to kill her.

As a response, the man tried to punch Xiaoyu, but missed; he ended up hitting the wall instead. Both Xiaoyu and Asuka slid through his legs and started running.

"What do we do?" Asuka said. "We don't stand a chance against him!"

"No, we don't. But we're smart enough to avoid him."

_He's crazy strong, _Xiaoyu thought, still running. _He could've killed me with that punch! But why is he just focused on me?_

"Asuka, don't you think it's weird?"

"What's weird?"

"That this guy's only after me; he didn't even look at you!"

_That's too weird, _Asuka thought. _Is there something else going on? Why now, of all things?_

Before Asuka could answer her own question, the man had quickly caught up to both of them. They had to find a way outta here, and fast.

"Asuka split up!"

Without hesitation, both of them split up, giving one a chance to run without worrying about injuries.

**(Mishima Ziabatsu top floor-Jin)**

Jin closed his eyes, almost crying at what he just done. He sentenced his own good friend to death without knowing. And to make it worse, he sent the best Tekken Force after her. There was no way that she was gonna live from this.

"I can't believe what I've done…why am I cursed with this devil inside of me…?"

"There was nothing you could've done."

Jin had lifted his head from his desk to look at Nina, who had reentered the room.

"It was inevitable, anyway. She knew the consequences, and she didn't care. That's what love is."

Before Nina could take back what she said, she found herself gasping for air. Jin had leapt up towards her in a blur.

"Love is blind," Jin said. "But I knew how long she loved me for quite some time. It's not your place to judge her!"

Jin let Nina go and turned away from her. "Enough; you need to leave."

Nina gasped and coughed; he held her pretty tight. She stood up and left after casting a glance at him.

Jin walked towards the window and started to stare out of it once more. His life was hell, and the world was becoming a warzone. It won't be long before the world is thrown into chaos…

**(Mishima Polytechnic-Xiaoyu)**

No matter what she does, he just kept coming; not even a door to the face could stop him.

_He's right on me, _Xiaoyu said, frantic. _What do I do?_

Xiaoyu came towards a door and a window; the window seemed like an instant death move, but going through the door was just as bad. So she jumped the window, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"PANDA HELP ME!"

She closed her eyes, knowing when she hit the ground; she might not be anything more than a blood stain. But she opened her eyes when she landed in something soft and furry.

"Thanks, Panda! Come on, let's go find Asuka and get outta here!"

Panda took off in a blur, quickly barreling through the soldiers to the other side of the school. Better hope if Asuka had as much luck as she did…

"Asuka, where are you?" Xiaoyu yelled. "Say something if you see us!"

"I'm over here, hurry!"

Xiaoyu motioned for Panda to go in Asuka's direction; she quickly changed direction and grabbed Asuka before one of the soldiers could grab her.

"Panda, take us to our house! They won't find us for a while…"

Panda responded with a grunt and jumped over the barricade that was blocking the entrance to the school. They were down the street in a matter of seconds.

The man looked down the street, amused by how quick Xiaoyu was when it came to precarious situations. She was even able to outsmart him on several occasions throughout the school.

"Dammit…"

"Did you really have to scare them like that?"

He turned around to face his second in command, Tougou.

"Was it really necessary, Lars?"

He scoffed. Everything's necessary when it comes to a mission.

"Of course it was. I didn't expect them to outsmart me, though."

"Well, they are Mr. Kazama's acquaintances after all," Tougou said. "They're not to be trifled with."

"Of course," Lars said. "But they're not getting away; not with their lives, anyway…"

**Okay, this is officially chapter one, COMPLETED! R&R!**


	3. Break Me Down

I'm in love (With a Killer)…

Xiaoyu and Asuka barely made it out of the school alive; well, Xiaoyu anyway. It looked like they almost planned for them to run; and how did they know where they were?

"Alright, we should lay low for a while," Xiaoyu said. "They shouldn't find us."

"Hopefully," Asuka said, breathing heavily. "I was scared back there! That guy looked like he wanted to rip our throats out!"

"That's because he did wanna rip us to pieces." Xiaoyu opened the door to her house and let everyone in. "He was ruthless; but I wonder who sent them after us…?"

Xiaoyu closed her eyes, knowing that answer. He wouldn't have her killed, would he?

"Jin wouldn't try to have us killed, would he?" Xiaoyu asked. "I mean, we're his best friends. That's the last thing he would do."

"I don't know, Xiao. The Mishima family is ruthless when it comes to power, and will do anything for it. Maybe he thinks we're a hindrance now."

They didn't want to accept that fact, but it's the truth. Everyone knew that they were ruthless when it came to power, especially those two. But there was something nagging at both of them; something that they couldn't shake…

"Hey Asuka, did you ever notice that the man's hands started to emit sparks a little?" Xiaoyu asked. "Isn't that weird?"

"Yeah," Asuka said. "That's a little odd. But that's not too worrying, is it?"

"Just asking; I'm gonna go take a shower. Feel free to make yourself at home."

She got up and walked into her bedroom, grabbing her pajamas, and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

**(Jin Kazama)**

"Sir, I have some important news that you need to hear…"

Jin sat up and looked at his other bodyguard, Eddy. "What is it?"

"The commander had just sent in a message stating that he had lost the girl's trail; Seems like she was prepared for an ambush."

Jin sat up fully, baffled at how Xiaoyu was able to avoid them and escape with her life.

"You mean she's escaped?" Jin said, slightly amused. "Well, this should be interesting…"

He stood up and walked from behind his desk. "Tell him to stop at nothing to find her; kill on sight."

"Understood…"

Eddy walked out of the room, leaving Jin to almost sink down to his knees in tears.

_What have I just done again…? _Jin thought as he slid down the wall. _Now she's really gonna die…_

_Why do you care? _The devil taunted. _After her death, you probably won't remember her. It's best to let her go._

_SHUT UP! She's been there for me, and all I do is push her away! All on accord of you!_

He must've made his point, because it was silent after he said those words.

_Will she forgive me…? Even after she's dead, will she still hate me?_

**(Xiaoyu's house-Xiaoyu)**

"Hmm, there's nothing on TV now except for cartoons. Which one you wanna watch, Panda?"

Panda had taken the remote out of Asuka's hand and started pressing buttons until it landed on one cartoon in particular.

"Ooh, Full Metal Panic! I haven't seen this show in a while."

Asuka had settled onto Panda as they began watching the anime.

"Hey guys, whatcha watching?" Xiaoyu asked, drying her hair with a towel. "Is that Full Metal Panic?"

"Yep; you gonna sit down and watch with?"

"No, I've gotta finish an essay that's due after our Spring Break is over."

She walked into her bedroom and shut her door, leaving Asuka a little confused.

"That's awkward," Asuka said. "There was no essay handed out…"

**(Bedroom)**

Xiaoyu had lain down on her bed, wondering if the events she went through today were just coincidence, or if someone was really trying to _kill_ her.

"All of the things that we went through today…were they all just coincidence…?"

_It just seems like too much...that man was…he was wearing Tekken Force standard issue armor, which is what the commanders wear…_

She sat up, just realizing her situation. "He answers directly to Jin…!"

"You've got me figured out; but are you willing to bet your life on it?"

Xiaoyu's eyes widened as she saw Lars leaning against her window. She stood up, backing away from him.

"Why are you after me?" She asked. "What did I do that was so wrong?"

"I don't have to answer to you. You can figure it out in hell…"

Xiaoyu didn't have time to react to his attack, so she brace for his boot, which almost connected with her face. She had slid out of the door and fell right on her bottom. She quickly stood up and yelled, "Asuka, run; they're back!"

Asuka quickly stood up and made a quick break for the door, but stopped herself before she could fully turn the knob.

"Xiao, can you really take him on? He'll kill you!"

"He's only after me; take Panda and get as far away as you can!"

Asuka hesitated slightly, but then decided to listen. She motioned for Panda to follow her, and she shut the door behind her, running without looking back.

"Now we can fight without any casualties."

Lars admired her pride; she's willingly sacrificing herself to save her friend and pet. That's only something a person with nothing to lose would do.

"You really don't have much to live for, do you?" He asked. "That's the only reason you would do something like that."

"I have a lot to live for," Xiaoyu said. "I'm just in a depressing mood. And plus, you're not after them, you're after me. So why don't you focus on me instead?"

"As you wish…"

Without hesitation, both of them began to fight, without giving each other the benefit of the doubt.

Xiaoyu was able to avoid some of Lars' heavy attacks, but was still hit by some of his stray kicks and punches. It didn't really have much effect against her, but they left her disoriented slightly, leaving her open for more serious blows.

Lars didn't have much luck as Xiaoyu did. Her attacks weren't as strong as his, but she did multiple palm strikes in a row, which stacks up the damage rate. He underestimated her; _badly._

"I underestimated you," He said, coughing. "But you still don't stand a chance!"

This time, he was able to catch her with a heavy kick and then spinning palm strike of his own, which made Xiaoyu skid through the door and over the railing. She was only hanging on by one hand.

She looked up and saw Lars looking down at her with a glare. Was she really gonna die like this?

**Ch.2 is done! Tell me what ya think!**


	4. Temptation

I'm in love (With a Killer)…

Xiaoyu was hanging by only one of her hands, with no way to pull herself up. Lars approached her with a glare. Was this how she was dying?

_I'm about to fall, _Xiaoyu thought as it began to rain. _And the rain isn't helping me. _

"I hope you like the scenery, because this is where you will spend your last moments."

He had put his foot against her hand and stood there menacingly as Xiaoyu struggled to put her other hand around the railing.

"If you're gonna kill me, why don't you just do it, already…?"

Xiaoyu's calm voice startled him; she wasn't afraid to die? "What did you say?"

"I said are you gonna kill me," Xiaoyu said. "Your foot is the only thing separating me from knocking on death's door. If you remove it, I'll die…"

Lars hesitated; if he removed his foot, a possibly innocent girl will die for no reason at all. But the longer he stood here, dangling a teenage girl to her death, the more he was gonna wonder.

"Do you want to die? Or are you just being strong in this time of danger…?"

Xiaoyu looked up at him; was he sparing her life? "Are you…sparing my life? At what cost?"

"It'll be fine; Gimme your hand."

She shyly extended her hand towards him, to see what he would do. He only lifted her up and shook her slightly.

"You're pretty good; what's your name?"

"Ling Xiaoyu," she said shyly. "What's yours?"

"Lars Alexandersson," he said. "Hmm…seems we're at a stalemate when it comes to fighting."

"Maybe…but, can you tell me something?"

"Okay; what is it?"

"What do you know about Jin? What's he planning?"

Lars couldn't really answer that question. It wasn't his place to know his boss' plans, but Xiaoyu was close with him; she had a right.

"He only tells me the missions I'm supposed to go on," he said. "But I don't know if it's a personal mission or not."

"That doesn't matter to me, what's he doing? Why won't he allow me to see him?"

"I can't allow you to go in there; he'll tell you when he's ready."

Xiaoyu became worried; whenever Jin isolated himself away from others, it always meant something was wrong.

"Lars, you don't know him like I do…whenever he acts like this, there's something wrong, mostly personal. And most of the time, he almost dies…"

"Maybe it's just a mental battle that he's having with himself; the G Corporation has a bounty over his head at the moment. He's probably coming up with some ways to overthrow his father."

Xiaoyu gasped; she totally forgot about the bounty Kazuya put on Jin's head. It's probably driving him crazy…

"Then I'm even more determined. You have to take me to him, now!"

She started to run off, but Lars grabbed her and pulled her back. "Why can't I go?"

"The Mishima Ziabatsu is skeptical as to who enters the building," Lars said. "Anything that looks suspicious will be killed on sight, no questions asked."

"Is he that scared? I have to go to him!"

Xiaoyu started to pull away from him, but he wasn't going through this again.

"That's enough!" He knocked her out and carried her back into her house.

"You won't put yourself in the line of danger over something you can't control…"

**(Jin Kazama)**

"Where is he? He should've reported back to us by now."

"Calm down, Jin. He's probably gonna walk through that door right now."

Jin looked at the door and saw the whole Tekken Force back in one piece; except for their commander.

"Where's Lars?" Nina asked. "He was supposed to be with the rest of you."

"He went after the girl and her friend alone," Tougou replied. "I couldn't stop him; that girl's smarter than she looks."

"Jin, do you have anything to say?"

Jin looked up at Nina; what more can he say? She's eluded everything he threw at her. What else can he do?

"…Let her live…"

"What?"

Jin stood up and walked in front of his desk. "I said let her live…Tougou!"

"Yes sir?"

"Try to make contact with Lars and tell him to disengage. The mission is cancelled."

"I…can't do that, sir…"

Jin took one more step forward. "Why can't you?"

"He destroyed his phone in a fit of rage; there's no way to reach him."

Jin almost let out a cry of rage, but caught himself just in time. He took a deep sigh and blinked once.

"…Alright. Lars wouldn't snap like that; he should return soon."

And just like that, Jin turned around and walked out of the room, not even turning around to listen to his bodyguard's questions or reactions to his actions.

_Xiao, please be alright…_

**(Xiaoyu's house-Lars and Xiaoyu)**

Xiaoyu woke inside of her bed, with no recollection of how she got there. She looked around; everything was normal.

_Was that a dream? _She thought as she stood up and walked out of the bedroom. _Was everything I said in my mind?_

As she walked around, she saw everything still stayed the same. But she kept hearing music playing, and she didn't know where.

_Strange,_ Xiaoyu thought as she started looking through all of the rooms in the house. _I don't remember playing any Evanescence CDs. This is getting a little creepy…_

Since there was nobody inside the house, she started to check outside, regardless of the rain.

"Am I being delusional?" She asked herself quietly. "I know I'm losing my mind now…"

"No you're not losing your mind; I knocked you out briefly."

Xiaoyu looked up and saw Lars standing on her roof. She gave a slight yelp before calming herself.

"Jesus, you scared me," she said. "Why are you still here?"

"There's a feeling I can't shake about you," He said. "You're a nice girl and all, but there's so much more underneath that shell of yours…"

"I'm not hiding anything. I'm just not showing any emotion to you."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about; you're not showing emotion to me. And that's because of what?"

Xiaoyu sighed. He's a pretty good interrogator, but he's not getting a word outta her. Her feelings are personal…

She looked up at Lars, who jumped down from the roof. She was surprised by how much strength and speed he possessed; not to mention his good looks.

_No wonder they put you in charge of the Tekken Force, _Xiaoyu thought as she watched him walk down the steps. _Your strength and speed is unparalleled…along with your good looks._

She immediately pushed the graphic thoughts out of her head as quickly as they came in. There was no way she was getting in a relationship with a killer. Is it even possible for them to coexist? And if so, for how long will it last?

_I just saved a girl that should've been executed by my own hand, _Lars thought. _But why did I save her? _

He looked in her direction; the rain was clearly wetting Xiaoyu head-to-toe, but she didn't seem to care. Her black panda pajamas were soaked and were sticking to her, revealing her underwear and her curves. She was tantalizing indeed.

_Of course, that's why she is gonna be one hell of an obstacle for me to jump over… _

He shook his head slightly as he started to think about some very graphic encounters. This is one battle he might not win.

**Eh, I think it did okay. But things are heating up a little earlier than I expected. Oh well!**


	5. Temptation pt2

I'm in love (With a Killer)…

"Don't you have to head back to the Mishima Ziabatsu?" Xiaoyu asked. "They're gonna need you soon."

"I have some time to kill," Lars said, slowing his pace towards her. "Besides, there's a storm approaching."

Xiaoyu felt the rain come down harder as she looked up in the sky. She cheated death because of him. And how can she repay him for sparing her life?

"Um…Thank you for sparing my life," Xiaoyu said. "But why did you do it?"

_If I told you the reason, _Lars thought. _We wouldn't be standing out here. More like inside with candles…_

He immediately slapped himself, trying to focus. There was no way in hell he was gonna do that to a teenage girl.

_Get yourself together! Relax…_

"You have to be proven innocent before you can be killed," He said, finally able to focus. "…Because if you _are_ innocent and I killed you, he would have my head on a platter."

"So it _was _Jin that sent you," Xiaoyu said. "But why me…? I've been there for him more than anyone else; Asuka and I both!"

Lars shrugged. "I don't know. I told you; he doesn't tell me those things."

"Then what does he tell you to do?" Xiaoyu whispered. "Besides kill people?"

"Infiltration, search and destroy, and train other soldiers for battle. Do you want me to go on?"

Xiaoyu sunk down to her knees, knowing there's no other way she can see Jin.

_Why…? _She thought. _Why does he refuse the fact that he needs help…?_

Lars walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Look, everything will be alright. He just needs some time to think by himself."

"He's been alone for most of his life! No support from anyone; not even his own father…"

"Being alone hardens a person; especially one like Jin. Trust me, I would know."

Xiaoyu looked up at him; everyone she meets has had a rough life. "What happened in your childhood?"

Lars sighed and rested his head against her. He didn't wanna talk about it; nor did he wanna relive it.

"I…I don't want to talk about it…look, you should head inside; you're gonna catch a cold."

"That doesn't matter to me…" Xiaoyu patted his head. "Come on inside my house."

She stood up and started to walk back inside. She didn't even know why she's doing this; Asuka's gonna pelt her with questions about this whole situation…

Lars continued to stare at her; she was being so nice to him now, but why? It almost seemed like…a setup.

He followed into her house anyway.

**(Inside the Mishima Ziabatsu library-Jin)**

Jin continued thinking about the situation he put himself in. He tried to throw away his best friend's life, and he might succeed because his best soldier hasn't returned.

He searched through the line of books on the bookshelf, looking for a book that might shed light on his own personal problems.

_Nina said it was here, _he thought. _But I don't see it. This book might be the only way to suffice the devil inside of me…_

_You really are hopeless,_ the devil said. _A mere legend from an old book can't stop me._

_You may be right. One way or another, I will destroy you; even if that means I die in the process._

Jin took a deep breath and sat down on a couch in the library. He cursed as he heard someone enter.

"What is it now?"

"Lars is taking too long to return. Should I go after him?"

Jin didn't want to add on to the pressure he was feeling, but this might be necessary. He nodded at Nina, who walked out of the library.

_I've gotta do something…what can I do to get myself out of this situation?_

**(Xiaoyu's house)**

Xiaoyu locked her bedroom door as she sunk down to the floor. What in the world's happening?

"Jin, why…? What is your purpose…?"

She felt something wet and warm slide down her face and fall on her hands; she was crying. She quickly wiped away her tears and stood up.

_I can't keep worrying about him, _she thought. _If I can't reach him, why worry?_

She grabbed another pair of pajamas and slipped them on, since her current ones were drenched from the rain. The only thing that was on her mind was…

"I totally forgot about Asuka!"

She picked up her cell phone and started to call her. "Please pick up, please pick up…"

"Hello…?"

Xiaoyu breathed a sigh of relief when she heard her friend's voice. "Asuka, where are you?"

"You're not dead?" Asuka said, fully awake now. "Awesome! I'm coming right over!"

"No Asuka, that's not…"

She heard a click over the phone and the call ended. She sat her cell phone back on her nightstand and walked out of her bedroom quietly.

"She better not burst through the door being loud; the last thing I wanna do is make a lot of noise right now…"

_I didn't expect for him to fall asleep…he looks so peaceful…_

Xiaoyu looked over in Lars' direction from the upstairs banister; he appeared to be sleep, but looks can be deceiving.

_But then again, he can probably hear me right now._

She walked downstairs and into the living room; no movement from him so far.

_Okay, everything's clear…I guess I can sneak outside again._

She started to walk towards the door, but a loud knock was heard. She rushed towards the door and opened it.

"Hey!"

"HUSH!"

Xiaoyu covered Asuka's mouth and dragged her inside and into the kitchen.

"What was that for?" Asuka whispered. "And why are we whispering?"

Xiaoyu pointed out the kitchen door as Asuka peeked her head out the doorway. She immediately covered her mouth and pulled her head back into the kitchen.

"You have _him _staying here?" Asuka said. "What's wrong with you?"

"He spared my life," Xiaoyu said, blushing slightly. "And he comforted me. It was the least I could do for him…"

Asuka had a smirk across her face; what was that for?

"So…did you two do anything besides talk?" She asked.

Xiaoyu's face turned a bright red. Where was she taking this? "Uh, where are you going with this?"

"You know where I'm taking this, Xiao. Did you two get intimate with one another?"

_You have no idea how bad I want it to happen, _Xiaoyu thought. _But it's wrong…it'll cause even more drama…_

"No we didn't do anything like that," Xiaoyu replied. "We just talked; nothing else."

"Uh-huh…okay, I'll believe it; _for now._"

Xiaoyu sighed. It's always the same thing with her… "Okay, you can go upstairs; I'll meet you there."

Asuka steadily walked up the stairs, trying not to make any noise; besides snickering.

Xiaoyu walked past the living room and started to walk up the stairs. Let's hope peace can stay in her life for just a little longer…


	6. Protector

I'm in love (With a Killer)…

"Okay, spill it!"

"What are you talking about? I told you, we didn't do anything!"

"Have you ever thought about it?"

Xiaoyu pouted; yeah, she thought about it, but she refused to give into her desires.

"A little bit, but I refuse to give into my desires. There's too much going on right now."

"True," Asuka said. "But you've gotta make time for what you want. And it's spring break; you can do anything!"

_Maybe I should go back downstairs, _Xiaoyu thought. _And talk to him. Nah…_

"Yeah, I can. But I'm kinda wanted by the Mishima Ziabatsu; for unknown reasons…"

"Did you talk to him about it?"

"Yeah; he changed his mind about killing me, and I'm glad."

"Do you trust him at all?"

Xiaoyu thought for a moment; she never thought about that concept during her earlier brush with death. Maybe she should go talk to him.

"Hold on, I'll be right back."

She exited from her bedroom, allowing Asuka to do as she pleased, but only on the top floor. She walked down the stairs and into the living room, where Lars was sleeping. She quietly sat next to him.

_Can I trust you? _Xiaoyu thought as she laid a hand on him. _How can I be sure you're not just doing this for Jin?_

Her musings were cut short by a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door; her eyes widened at the person that stood in the doorway.

"Nina…"

"Hello little girl," Nina said. "Do you know where Lars Alexandersson is?"

Xiaoyu hesitated; if she reveals that he's here, Nina might kill her. But if she doesn't, a fight might break out. Only one thing to do…

"No, I don't," Xiaoyu said. "He didn't come back after us."

_That's funny, _Nina thought. _Tougou said he came here. Was he lying?_

"Well then, if he's not here, then you don't mind if I come in?"

Xiaoyu allowed her into the house; but she was anxious. But when she turned around, Lars wasn't on the couch anymore. She looked around, to see where he was.

"Lars, where are you…?" She whispered.

When Nina turned the corner, Xiaoyu got her answer. Lars had kicked Nina in her torso and punched her in the face, pushing her back.

"Found me," Lars said. "Now what's next?"

Nina turned around to face Xiaoyu, who was just as surprised as she was. "You lied to protect him?"

Xiaoyu didn't respond; she was still baffled. But then, another theory rung in her head as Nina approached her.

_He was never asleep…he heard everything we said…oh no!_

Xiaoyu pushed Nina away and kicked her in the back of her head, but Nina wasn't affected by it. She kicked Xiaoyu in her stomach and knees her in her face.

"Just stay right-huh?"

She turned around and caught a powerful elbow and kick to her face that sent her outside. She tumbled over the ledge and fell to the ground in a thud. She immediately stood up and faced Lars, who was already waiting for her to come back up.

"Are you coming back up, bitch?" Lars said, taunting her. "Or are you just gonna get wet?"

Nina growled and climbed back up, fighting with all her might. "You will regret the day you ever crossed me!"

"And you'll regret the day that you send me on a false mission!"

He kicked her in her head and powerfully strikes her in her face, which sent her stumbling.

"Get outta here!" As a finishing blow, Lars tosses Nina in the air and kicks her over the railing again. Another hard thud was heard below.

_That should keep her down for a while…_

He walked back inside and helped Xiaoyu to her feet. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said. "But why didn't you leave with her? It would've solved this whole situation we're in."

"This whole situation's getting worse; if I left, it would've made you an easy target, along with your friend."

"I don't understand what's happening…I mean, what's going on?"

She started to panic, but Lars held her close to him. "Calm down…"

_I don't believe how close I am to him, _Xiaoyu thought. _The only time I thought we would be this close was in my dreams…now it's a reality._

She didn't flinch when he held her close; she gripped his arms and rested her head against him. "I can't calm down…what if Jin needs my help…?"

"He can handle this on his own; he's done a lot of things on his own."

"But…I can tell that he's suffering…he needs some type of support…"

Lars tilted Xiaoyu's chin up to look at him. "You can't reach him right now. It's better if you stay outta harm's way for the mean time."

"How can I do that?" She asked. "I'm not safe anywhere…"

Before she could go on, he kissed her tenderly to stop her guilt-ridden conscience.

_Why am I feeling this way? _Xiaoyu thought as she felt him deepen the kiss. _It's not right…but I don't care anymore. I feel safe when I'm with him; that's all that matters…_

**I'm going to start talking in the character's POV to make the story go more in detail. Starting with…Asuka!**

**(Asuka Kazama)**

I heard signs of struggle down below not too long ago, but it ceased pretty quickly. I don't think Xiaoyu and that man were injured in any way, though.

_I think I better check on them, _I thought as I began creeping out of Xiaoyu's bedroom. _It's too quiet…_

But before I crept down the stairs, I noticed that Xiaoyu wasn't in her living room, so that left the rest of her house to check. I started going descending the stairs, but I only got down half.

"Oh my god…" I both Xiaoyu and the man kissing! It took her long enough; she needs to stop worrying herself so much…

I started dancing quietly and started to whistle, but a caught myself just in time and ascended back up the stairs. I couldn't believe what I just saw; Xiaoyu just kissed a killer! Oh my goodness!

I took this opportunity-which might get me hurt-to put on some music. I slipped in a CD and pushed a random button. I think I just made the perfect romantic scenery…now all that's missing is a few rose petals…

**The CD that Asuka put in was by Evanescence (Yes, they love them!). And the song was My Last Breath. Yes, that song is beautiful.**


	7. Important Voicemail

I'm in love (With a killer)…

**Just so you know, I'm gonna be doing the POVs for the rest of this story. Enjoy!**

**(Ling Xiaoyu)**

I just couldn't believe it…Lars actually kissed me. I didn't fight out of his unbreakable hold, because there was no point in fighting my desires. But I also believed that there was another reason…another reason as to why he was sent here; a reason that Jin didn't tell anyone…

I heard Asuka turn up the music louder, which annoyed me; I could tell that Lars was annoyed as well, because he groaned. Eh…

_Will she turn that music off? _I thought, becoming even more annoyed. _It's kinda killing the whole mood…_

Just when I thought I couldn't get even more embarrassed; I felt Lars' hand go up my shirt. Okay, now he's getting carried away with this…

I pushed his hand away and backed up a little. I knew I was blushing, because Lars' face had said it all; he'd gotten the reaction he was looking for from me.

"You got too carried away with that," I said, panting from the loss of breath. "What was your purpose from doing that?"

He didn't answer my question; he just stared at me, which made me feel even more embarrassed. It's just been a weird day so far…

"I know you have an explanation…"

"I know that I went a little overboard, but I just have a horrible feeling about you…"

I was kinda taken aback; what did he mean? "What are you talking about?"

"I meant that there's another reason behind him sending me here after you…I have to know how you feel."

I turned away from him, buttoning up my shirt. "You can't decode my thoughts, Lars. My emotions are mine, and mine alone."

"If I can't find out how you feel, then how am I supposed to find out how you fit in this? You seem to play a huge role."

How in the hell am I supposed to know how I fit into all of this? I don't even know what's going on, to be honest…

"I don't know," I said, turning back around. "That's why I need to see him."

I heard Asuka come down the steps, carrying my phone in her hand. What's this about, now?

"What's wrong, Asuka?" I said. "What's with my phone?"

"Your phone had a missed call," she said. "I believe you'll recognize the number."

I took my phone from her and searched through my missed calls; all of them were from…

"Jin…he was calling me this whole time…?"

I felt my body get heavy as I scrolled down the missed call section. He must've been worried…

"He left me a voicemail…"

"Listen to it and hear what he has to say," Asuka said.

I went into my voicemail section and clicked on it. I couldn't believe what he was saying…

"_Xiao," _He said. "_I need you to come down to the Mishima Ziabatsu, along with Asuka and Lars. There's…something I have to discuss with all of you…"_

I started to question Jin's motives; what's he talking about? What could be so worrying to him?

"Come on, guys," I said, fully determined again. "We're going up there to see him…"

**(Jin Kazama)**

I continued to walk around in the library, knowing that there's nothing in here for me now.

"Why am I still in here?" I asked myself in silence. "Why am I so worried…?"

_She's dead, _my devil said, taunting me. _And you know it. Lars had probably already killed her…there's no way you can mate with her now…_

_Shut up, _I said, fed up with my devil's negative responses. _She's not dead…I know she's not!_

My strong will lasted all the way until I heard Nina enter the office. I quickly walked out there to meet her.

"Nina, what happened?" I asked. "Did you piss her off?"

"She's alive," she said, barely able to stand. "And so is Lars; he's protecting her."

I cast a gentle smile, now knowing that Xiaoyu was alive. There was hope that we can be as one…

"They're coming here," I said, sitting down. "There's something I have to tell them before I leave."

"Like what? Almost trying to kill me for no reason?"

"No…but I will grant you some medical assistance; it's open on the level below us if you wish to go."

_What are you going to do with her when she gets here? _My devil asked. _Are you going to mark her?_

_No, _I said, sighing. _Not yet…she's already suffered enough, and marking her would just add on to her stress. She's been close to me for far too long, and I won't ruin what I have with her. Nor will I let you have your way._

_Are you sure of that? You can't control me._

I began to feel the pain of the devil's fangs piercing my lip and the needs of blood overflow my mind. Before it could totally consume me, I pushed it back, regaining control.

_I'M in control; not you. Remember that the next time you think you can invade my body._

After that little talk with my devil, I saw vivid images that involved Xiaoyu and I. At that point, I just couldn't take it. I wanted to mate with her so bad, but now is not the time. My father has to be dealt with…

**(Xiaoyu's POV)**

As we rode down the way to the Mishima Ziabatsu, fear started to creep into my mind as I thought about what he had to say. I couldn't take the anticipation that seemed to be filling my mind.

"Xiao, you have to calm down," Asuka said. "Everything's fine; it's just a little talk."

"I hope so. This is the first time he ever sounded like he was in a panic; I just wanna be sure…"

"If he was in trouble, he would've said so. Come on, we're here."

I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and rushed into the main entrance. I just had to get to him…

"He resides on the top floor," Lars said, holding me still. I never noticed how bad I was shaking. "Are you sure that you wanna go?"

"Yes," I said as I stepped onto the elevator. "I still want to go…I want to hear what he has to say…"

The elevator door closed and I pressed the top floor button, and rode it to the top.


	8. Enraged

I'm in love (With a killer)…

**(Jin Kazama)**

I started to close my eyes, deep in thought about my actions. Should I do it? Should I tell them what I'm planning?

_You know you can't resist,_ my devil taunted. _Once that girl walks in here, you'll be all over her. Take her as yours; stop fighting it._

_I would, _I said, shaking my head as I started to see those taunting images crawl through my scrambled conscience. _But this story is TEEN rated, not mature._

_To hell with the ratings!_

For once, I agreed with my devil; fuck ratings. I quickly pushed that aside as I saw Xiao, Lars, and Asuka enter the room. Damn, I hate when my alter ego is right…

Xiao was wearing her usual pink pajama shorts with her matching top, along with some slippers. Hmm, I wonder where her panda was.

"Jin; is everything alright?" Xiaoyu asked, worried.

I sighed, finally able to tell them what I called them here for.

"I'm going to face my father alone," I said. "And I don't want any of you to follow me."

As usual, Xiao was quick to object. "You're gonna face your father, alone? You don't stand a chance, let alone control the devil!"

"I can control it well enough to finish him; don't follow me, okay?"

"No, I won't let you!"

She rushed towards me and hugged me in a strong embrace. "You can't do it! Don't you know that this is what he wanted you to do?"

I patted her on her head, comforting her. "I understand your concern for me, but if you come with me, you'll die. Stay here with Asuka and Lars, okay?"

I looked up at Lars, who responded with a nod. That's one of the reasons he's my best soldier; he's dependable.

"Please, I only want you to be safe…"

"I don't want you to go!"

I didn't know she had gotten this resilient…goddamn, this is hard!

"Xiao, come on…this isn't a battle that you can handle."

"I don't care," she said, crying into my chest. "I want to be with you…I can't stand being parted away from you…"

I felt heartbroken when she said those words. I wanted her to be by my side, but I just couldn't bear the thought of her being hurt because of me. I asked Asuka and Lars to step out of my office for a moment, so that I could tend to Xiao.

"I understand that you want to be by my side, but my father would use you in a way to make me surrender. Please, just stay with them until I get this situation under control."

I felt her cry harder into my chest. She must really be broken by this… "Why can't you just ignore him? He's only doing this because he's selfish!"

She was right; my father is selfish. But if I was able to give him my devil gene, I would've given it up right away before anyone could object.

I sat Xiao down and sat next to her. "Nothing will persuade me not to go after him; he will die by my hand."

"Jin, no…you can't fight him…I won't let you!"

"Stop fighting me on this decision!"

Before I knew it, I had pinned her to the couch, with myself on top. How in the hell…?

_Just do it, _my devil taunted once more. _There's no one in there but you and her. Mark her before it's too late!_

I couldn't reply to my devil, because I already felt my fangs come out before I knew it. I saw Xiao's face, which was full of fear; but she didn't scream or shout.

"J-Jin…"

I didn't react to her cries; I grazed my fangs against her neck, readying her for my bite; I _really_ hated my devil at this point. I didn't want to do this…not yet, at least.

"Jin, stop it…! It's starting to hurt…" Xiao's voice went down to only a whisper as she started to arch her back towards me. This is gonna turn M rated if I don't stop…

"Jin, stop! Not right now…"

I was able to control my devil; finally…I stopped myself and sat up, trying to regain my thoughts.

"Xiao, I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright…" What did she say? She was actually _okay_ with what I just did?

"Xiao, that wasn't alright! I could've…marked you…"

She laid a hand against me as she began talking. "I really don't care about any of that…all I care about is you…"

I felt my insides warm up as I heard her say those words. I'm really lucky to have someone like her. "Xiao…"

"I'll listen to you, for now; but if there's something wrong, I'm gonna come after you."

I expected as much from her. I nodded and gave her a little kiss on her forehead. "Okay…"

She stood up slowly and walked toward the front door, but stopped in her advance; I looked at her and then at the window. I couldn't believe it… "Xiao; get outta here!"

Before any of us could even move, smoke grenades were hurled into the room, blinding us. The next thing I heard was glass breaking and the sound of struggle.

"Xiao, where are you?"

"I'm okay; I'm with Lars and Asuka!"

My fear dissipated when I heard her voice. That allowed me to focus only on the soldiers that invaded my office.

"This will be your burial ground; I guarantee it!"

When the smoke dissipated, I started fighting every soldier in sight, not giving any of them a chance to react. My conscience was running rampant; all I heard was the word "protect". Why was I hearing this?

_You must protect her if you wanna be with her, _a voice said. _Do not allow yourself to be shrouded in anger…control…_

Control…? What about control? I'm not losing myself. But then I realized what that voice was talking about shortly after.

"No, let go! Someone, help me!"

I heard Xiao screaming out for help, and the smoke started dissipating. When everything was clear, I saw that Lars, Asuka, and I were the only ones left in the room.

"Where is she?" I asked. "Where's Xiao?"

"The soldiers had incapacitated us momentarily so that they could grab her," Lars said, standing up. "I don't know where they took her."

I sighed; I know exactly who took her. And it made my blood boil. "Kazuya…"

"Why would they take her?" Asuka asked. "She had nothing to do with this!"

The words "protect" and "kill" started running through my mind. My devil side started to kick in, and both of them knew it; the markings started to cover my body.

"Jin, calm down!"

I didn't hear anything after that; I sprouted my black wings and flew out of my office with a violent roar, with the only thing on my mind that is Xiao's wellbeing.


	9. Mixed Feelings

I'm in love (With a killer)…

**(Lars' POV)**

I felt like I was responsible for Xiaoyu's kidnapping. But I knew that the odds were stacked against me when my vision was blurry. I only hoped that she wasn't in any real danger…

"Lars, what are we gonna do?"

I broke out of my musings about the situation to look at Asuka, who was almost pacing back and forth. "What?"

"What are we gonna do? Xiao and Jin might need our help."

I shook my head slightly and motioned towards the door. "We're going to the G Corporation HQ. Let's go."

**(Ling Xiaoyu)**

I had awakened in an office, which looked like a planning area. The room was a little dark, but it was comfortable. But when I looked at the logos, my fear rushed right back.

"I'm at the G Corporation…so, where's Kazuya Mishima…?"

"I'm right here."

At the sound of his voice, I cringed. I didn't wanna turn around to look at him, but I had no choice.

"I already know that Jin is coming after you, so I promise to make your death as quick as possible…"

I wanted to scream, but I couldn't even move my body before he grabbed me.

"But if only it were so easy…I could just snap your neck in half…or I could break every bone in your body, slow and painfully…but, I'm not gonna do that."

He jerked me close to him. "I want him to _witness_ your death. Oh, the look on his face will be priceless!"

I couldn't believe him; using me as bait to get Jin to be vulnerable? How low can you get? I only hope that Jin can find me before something bad happens to me…

**(Jin Kazama)**

I continued flying forward to the G Corporation HQ in a fit of rage. I swear, if anything happened to Xiao, I'm gonna-

_Mark her? _My devil taunted. _Be glad I'm giving you full control of the devil gene._

_I'll be sure to thank you afterwards. _

I said that for a reason; my devil was giving me the benefit of the doubt for now. This is the first time it's ever done something for me like this; maybe it senses how bad this situation has gotten.

"Xiao, please be alright…"

I landed on the roof of the corporation and reverted back to my original form. I _really _need to thank my devil after this…

"Let's hope I end up going in the right direction…" I opened the duct that leads inside open and jumped down inside. I wasn't leaving without her…

The floor that I landed on was quiet, but I knew I was being watched. I quietly opened up doors and searched through files, but nothing that would lead me to Xiao's location. I guess I'm gonna have to play rough…

**(Ling Xiaoyu)**

I looked over in Kazuya's direction, to see him pacing. What made him on edge?

"Um…Kazuya, can I ask you a question?"

He stopped his pacing and looked at me. "What is it?"

"…What caused this whole confrontation between Jin, Heihachi, and yourself? Where did it all begin?"

I didn't think he would approach me and lean downwards to whisper in my ear. "And why do you care about this? It doesn't concern a little girl like you."

I always get angry when people call me little girl; I'm pretty strong, you know! But, I kept my temper under control and spoke calmly.

"I care because Jin's getting the short end of the stick. Why do you treat him like you're doing? Your own offspring's being treated like a complete stranger."

He stood up and walked away; I knew I must've pushed a wrong button. I'm so totally in for it…

"The whole reason as to why this whole confrontation started is because of Heihachi. And believe me; I could go all day, telling you about his horrible choices."

Huh…I'm kinda surprised with the tone that he was using with me. I almost expected him to yell at me.

"But, I'll cut it short; Heihachi threw me into a volcano when I was young. And I did the same when I was old enough to enter the first Tekken tournament."

"You won that one, right?" I asked. "What happened next?"

"I did," He replied. "But in the second tournament, I met Jun Kazama. She was beautiful in more ways than one. But her beauty left her as a target, and that's what let Heihachi take over the Ziabatsu…after that, she was missing when the third Tekken Tournament came around."

I think I finally understood where he was coming from…his whole past caused this…I feel sorry for him…

"Your anger went all the way back to the first Tekken Tournament?" I asked, devastated. "That's horrible…"

He turned around, smiling happily. "I'm glad that you care," he said. "But I can never be truly happy until I finally get rid of the devil inside me. I can't really love anyone until I can finally atone for my choices…"

I wanted to get up and hug him, but how long would that have lasted? I wanna keep my limbs, ya know!

"Nothing was really your fault. But you shouldn't have made Jin the brunt of the punishment; he was young when all of this happened!"

"I understand that," Kazuya said. "But I can't erase the damage I've done to him. If only Jun was here…"

_That's another reason too, _I thought. _He misses Jun; both of them do…no wonder they've been feuding over the years…_

As I thought about that, I heard struggle, the sound of gunfire, and violent roaring. Jin was here…

Kazuya rushed out of the room with a smug look on his face. I knew that this wasn't gonna end well…

**(Lars and Asuka)**

When we arrived to the building, security was scarce; but that doesn't mean that we weren't being watched. I told Asuka to be on guard; because we were gonna split up. Kazuya could be anywhere…

"Asuka, we're gonna split up soon," I said. "But that's only when we get to the upper floors."

"Okay," she said. "But I'm worried for Jin…he was in his devil form."

For some strange reason, I could almost feel what he felt; he felt almost desperate and confused. I don't understand it, but I think I'll understand later on.

"Come on, Asuka; we have a mission to do."

I raced up the stairs, towards the main elevators. I pushed the button, waiting for one of them to come down. As we were waiting, I started feeling something out of the ordinary…like, some type of disturbance was in the air. I believe Asuka felt it too, because she started looking around.

"Lars, don't you feel that?" She said, slightly shivering. "Someone's here…"

"I know…just ignore it."

The elevator came down and we stepped inside. I pushed the button to the top floor and rode it to the top, completely skeptical about this whole situation.

I only hope we find Xiaoyu in one piece…

**I thank MishimaLars for the Ling Xiaoyu scene! Thanks so much!**


	10. Beginning of Chaos

I'm in love (With a killer)…

**(Jin Kazama)**

I fought my way through the waves of soldiers that seemed to be surrounding me, but I fought through them effortlessly. Nothing was gonna stop me from killing my father…

_Except for Xiaoyu, _My devil said. _She's the bait. He took her for another reason. You must find out what…_

_What does that mean? _I asked. _My father took Xiao for another reason?_

_Remember when she sufficed me? She put me in a dormant state, temporarily making you fully human. Maybe she's like your mother…_

I hadn't thought of that; what if she _does_ have the ability to suffice the devil inside of me? What does that mean?

_It means she can teach you to control me; you don't have to hear my voice anymore._

_Maybe; but, if I can't reach her, Lars is the only one that I can trust to take care of her…_

I cut my conversation short with my devil when I saw my father stand before me. Every fiber of my being wanted to run towards him and kill him _right now. _But something about him just told me to wait.

"Hello Jin," He said. "Glad to see that you've never changed."

I growled before answering. "What did you do to Xiao? I swear, if you hurt her, I'm gonna…"

"Calm down; I'm not gonna do anything to her…_yet._"

I almost started to run forward, but I wanted to hear the rest of what he had to say. "What are you talking about?"

"Your lover seems to be taking good care of you and your devil; care to explain?"

I didn't know how; all I know is that a sudden impulse to stop is all I get. Maybe what my devil said was true…

"I don't know…look, just tell me where she is!"

"You'll have to earn the right to see her."

I wasn't worried about that. I will fight until my last breath for her…

**(Lars and Asuka)**

The elevator stopped at the top floor, and we stepped out. The feeling that something was near started to intensify as soon as we started walking. Who is this person?

"It's cold up here," Asuka said, shivering slightly. "Just how cold does he like it?"

"That doesn't matter," I said. "Split up. If we run into any trouble, we meet back at these elevators, okay?"

She nodded and started walking down a corridor. I went my own way.

**(Asuka Kazama)**

I walked down the dark corridor by myself, courtesy of Lars. I wasn't angry with him; I just wished that it wasn't so cold up here…it felt warmer downstairs, to be honest.

"How is life sustainable up here…? It's too cold!"

"Hey, turn around."

I turned around, but there was no one there. Strange…I know I wasn't hallucinating.

"Look to your right."

The voice sounded awfully close; but that's because it _was._ I looked to my right, and I yelped. I didn't expect to see him in here though.

"Hwoarang; how in the hell did you even get in here?" I asked, surprised.

"Sneaking in isn't that hard," He said. "But trying to find Kazuya in this Antarctic hellhole is pretty damn tough."

I laughed; Kazuya's pretty hard to find if you didn't _try. _Usually, he would try to find us.

"No it's not," I said. "He'll find us; trust me."

"Alright; you need some company?" He held out his hand in a gentleman like manner. Of course…he would pick this time to be a gentleman…

I took his hand anyway and started walking.

**(Ling Xiaoyu)**

**(Now Playing: **_**Eternity**_**: **_**Memory**__**of**__**Lightwaves**_**-**_**FFX**_**-2 **_**Soundtrack**_**)**

I had no way to get out of this place…Kazuya was almost protecting me in a manner I never knew he had in him. But with the sounds of battle playing right outside of this door, I didn't know what to do. I didn't want either of them to suffer…

_What did Kazuya mean by "sufficing Jin's devil"? _I thought as I stood up. _I only did it once, but I didn't know how…but, am I really like Jin's mother…? If so, what does this mean for all of us, especially me…?_

I felt so powerless…I couldn't just go out there and make peace. But if Kazuya and Jin could make up, maybe I do have a chance…

I rushed outside towards their fighting and broke them up. "Stop it! Stop fighting, you two!"

Both of them stopped and looked at me; they both looked like they were scared, especially Kazuya. He looked like he saw a ghost.

"You guys shouldn't be doing this," I yelled. "It's useless!"

"Xiao, you need to move; I'm going to end his life!"

"Please, don't do it!"

Jin immediately stopped and looked at me; I wasn't gonna allow him to finish his father off this way.

"Don't you two get it? All the fighting, all the hatred between your family; IT'S POINTLESS TO CONTINUE! It's just gonna continue to create chaos until everyone drowns in it!"

Both of them didn't make a sound. I must've been crying, because I heard myself weeping out of sorrow. I felt stupid because what difference could I make? I'm just a human…

"Why are you acting like my mother…?"

I looked up at Jin, who had a glazed look in his golden eyes. Why did he say that?

"I'm not acting like your mother…I'm telling the truth about what you two are doing!"

He held me close and leaned his head on my shoulders. It was at that point that I felt something sharp touch my skin.

"J-Jin…"

Was he really gonna mark me here and now? I don't wanna go through this…but it was too late. I couldn't move away from him.

"Jin, let me go! I don't wanna go through this right now!"

He didn't listen; he continued to tease the sensitive spot on my neck before he started to lean in to bite me. But before he could, he screamed and fell to the ground, groaning.

I looked up and saw grandpa Heihachi standing right behind Jin's unconscious body. What's he doing here?

**(Lars Alexandersson)**

**(Now playing: **_**Macalania Woods-FFX-2 Soundtrack**_**)**

As I walked on, it started getting colder. At that point, I wondered where in the hell I was going. It shouldn't be this cold in an office building.

Just as I turned the corner, my senses were put on instant alert. Someone was following me…and I wanted to find out _whom_.

I continued walking, still keeping every single one of my senses peeled. Whoever is following me better say something, or I'm killing them, no matter who in the hell they are.

_Maybe it's just the bitter cold playing with me, _I thought. _Yeah, maybe it's that…nothing could be following me in an office building. _

My hair stood on end when I turned another corner. That voice…it _sickened _me. Almost to the point I could vomit right here. I quickly stood behind a wall listen to the conversation that was taking place right now.

"You've given up on the fact that you need the devil gene just to defeat me? You're becoming a pathetic whelp, Kazuya."

"The only one who's pathetic is you," Kazuya yelled. "You're the only one who's greedy for power! I don't want to be a part of your stupid game of "retribution"!"

My ears weren't deceiving me; Kazuya actually turned down power? This is a first.

"Grandpa, why is power so important to you?" Xiaoyu said. "It only ends up destroying you in the process if you let it consume you!"

_Xiaoyu!_

I almost darted around the corner, but I stopped myself just in time. Kazuya was protecting her, which is another first; since when does he care about anyone but himself?

"Xiaoyu, you'll never understand power; it's what the Mishima family fights for; it's what we all betray our family and friends for. Nothing can stop fate from doing its duty."

I heard a gun being reloaded and then being cocked. After that, I heard Heihachi speak once more.

"And I'll be the one to finish it…"

"NO!"

**I'd like to thank Unama for the inspiration to add music into the story!**


	11. Limited Choices

I'm in love (With a Killer)…

**(Now Playing: **_**Animal I have Become-Three Days Grace)**_

"NO!"

I found myself dashing around the corner and unleashing all of my fury on Heihachi before he could even put his finger on the trigger.

"Lars, stop it!"

I stopped my anger induced fighting trance to look at Xiaoyu, who wasn't harmed. Thank goodness…

"Xiaoyu," I said, still holding Heihachi immobile. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said. "But Jin's unconscious. We gotta do something!"

"Take Jin and find some place to lie low. He and I will take care of this piece of trash."

I was kinda taken aback as to how Kazuya was acting. He was treating Xiaoyu and Jin like _real children._ It's amazing as to how his attitude changed. But what caused it?

"Alright Kazuya," I said. "Let's make his last moments _hell._"

**(Asuka Kazama and Hwoarang)**

**(Now Playing: **_**The Farplane Abyss-FFX-2 Soundtrack)**_

"So…why did you come here?" I asked. "There's nothing here that concerns you."

"I heard that Xiaoyu was taken here," Hwoarang said. "And that Jin was coming after her. I decided to beat him to the punch."

"Well, don't think of anything stupid to do to her; she's _his. _And she's well-protected."

He sighed; I knew he was here for something…

"Who's she protected by?" He asked.

"Someone you _really_ don't wanna piss off; trust me, _don't push his buttons."_

He must've believed me, because he didn't bring back up the subject. At that point, I wondered how he felt. What's up with the mixed feelings all of a sudden?

"So…why are you here, anyway?" He asked me. "You don't seem like the spy type."

"I'm just here with Jin and Xiao's bodyguard. I wanted to tag along so that we could have a better chance of finding Xiao."

"Hmm…need some help with that?"

I smiled before replying. "Sure, why not?"

**(Ling Xiaoyu and Jin Kazama)**

**(Now Playing: **_**Kimi-e-FFX-2 Vocal Collection: Yuna)**_

I ran away with Jin, prior to Kazuya's command. I don't understand why he's acting this way. Maybe Jin was right; maybe I do act like his mother sometimes…

I ran up to a door and opened it, allowing ourselves in. I'm glad that we chose this room; it's reinforced.

The reason I said that is because it was filled with weapons; we had a better chance of defending ourselves if came down to that. But I was more worried about Jin; he hasn't even stirred. What did Heihachi do to him?

"Jin…" I laid a hand on him for reassurance. Was everything told to me by him about Heihachi the truth?

"Xiao…?"

Jin started to sit up slowly, with his golden eyes set on me. "Where am I…?"

My hand was still on him, even when he turned to face me. He looked confused.

"We're in a weapons storage room," I said. "We're safe…"

"What…? Where's Kazuya? I'll kill him!"

"No; there's no need for that."

He looked at me again, completely taken aback by what I said. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Remember when you guys both stopped when I interjected myself between you two?" I said. "He didn't continue to fight me; he actually protected me. He told me to take you and hide."

Jin didn't look like he believed me; but that all turned around when I saw his eyes widen.

"Why the sudden change in heart from him…?" Jin asked. "Do you know why?"

I shook my head. If had known, I would've said something a long time ago.

_Everything's changing because of me, _I thought. _But…I'm a human. How am I able to cause this much confusion…?_

I cut my musings short when I heard a blood-curdling scream outside the door; it sounded like Lars and Kazuya.

Before I knew it, I was running out of the doorway before Jin could even say anything otherwise.

**(Back outside; Lars, Kazuya, and Heihachi)**

**(Now Playing: **_**New Way to Bleed-Evanescence)**_

I found myself lying on my back, coughing up blood uncontrollably. Kazuya was doing the same. I totally felt helpless like this, but my body refused to move.

"You two were so foolish to oppose me," Heihachi said, approaching us. "You couldn't even resist most of my attacks!"

"I beg to differ…" Kazuya began to stand up, regardless of his internal injuries. "I have more to live for than what you think…I could care less about this company…you can have it!"

All of a sudden he's turning over a new leaf…strange behavior, even for him. But I could worry about that as soon as I could stand on my own two feet.

"Lars, Kazuya!"

I had heard Xiaoyu and Jin yelling in the distance. My vision started becoming blurry, but I didn't feel faint. So I decided to try to stand up.

"Lars, are you okay?" Xiaoyu yelled. "Say something!"

"I'll be fine," I said, wiping the blood from my mouth and standing up. "You stay back…"

She didn't even listen to me; she took a protective stance in front of both of us. "You won't hurt them anymore!"

"Xiao, get back," Jin yelled. "He'll hurt you!"

"I don't care! He's not gonna injure these two just for the hell of it!"

I wanted to stop her, but my body started giving way. I was losing too much blood… I started sinking back down on the ground and everything was starting to become blurry once more.

"Xiaoyu, move out of the way," Heihachi yelled. "Or else I'll have to lay waste to you as well."

"I don't care what you have to do; you won't hurt Kazuya and Lars!"

From what I saw, Heihachi ran towards Xiaoyu, getting ready to end her life. Jin stepped in front of her and blocked his attacks. I had no recollection after that, because I fell unconscious…

**(Kazuya Mishima)**

**(**_**Music continues)**_

This girl…is actually standing up for me? No one has actually done that ever since…_her._ I haven't felt such warmth since then…

I looked in Lars' direction. He fell unconscious from his injuries. He was surprisingly strong, from what I saw. He has my respect…

"Jin, stand down!"

Jin immediately stopped, while holding the girl protectively in his arms. This has gotta end, soon.

"I'll handle him…you just take Lars and the girl and get away."

"No; I'm not leaving you here to commit suicide!"

"That's what a father would do for its offspring…right?"

I think I might've scared my son with that statement; but he listened and ran away, carrying Lars and the girl with him. I can finally focus on _my _father without worrying about any casualties…

**(Asuka Kazama and Hwoarang)**

**(Now Playing: **_**The Farplane Abyss-FFX-2 Soundtrack)**_

It was strangely quiet; we've been traveling on this floor for quite some time, and nothing out of the ordinary so far.

"Hey, don't you think it's awkward that we haven't run into anything suspicious since we were up here?"

"It is strange," Hwoarang said. "But I'm glad for that. We didn't have to fight."

I was glad too, but, no one's called or anything; but all that changed when my phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Asuka, where are you?"

It was Xiaoyu on the other line. She sounded a little frantic.

"I'm on the top floor, searching. Where are you? What's wrong?"

"We're at Kazuya's office. Can you meet us there?"

"O-Of course. I'll be there."

I hung up my phone and turned towards Hwoarang, who responded with a nod. I didn't have to say anything to him before we started sprinting down the hallway.


	12. Desperation

I'm in love (With a killer)…

**(Now Playing: **_**Give Me a Sign-Breaking Benjamin)**_

Jin and I raced to Kazuya's main office as fast as we could. I was worried about Lars; he was turning paler and paler as time moved on. He needed to get medical assistance as soon as possible.

"Jin, Lars needs help," I said, still running. "He's bleeding internally…"

"I know," he said. "But we don't have the right medical supplies to fix him here. He's gonna have to tough it out for a while."

I didn't want to take risks with someone's health, especially Lars' health. We had to find some way to stop the bleeding…

We arrived at Kazuya's main office, and I opened the door. The office was huge!

"I'm gonna set him down here," Jin said. "While I go look for something to stop his internal bleeding…"

He walked off, leaving me to take care of him instead.

"You're becoming paler…" I laid hand on him; he was also warm.

"Jin, hurry up!"

"Hold on; I'm coming!"

I couldn't bear the thought of losing him…I didn't even wanna consider that option. He spared my life, and for that, I am in his debt.

"Lars, please…wake up…"

I felt Jin's hand touch my shoulder as he kneeled down near me. He had a medical kit in his hands.

"I'm not sure how helpful this stuff will be, but I'll see what I can do."

I wasn't totally focused on what Jin was saying; I kept looking at Lars, who was turning white as a sheet.

_Asuka, where are you…?_

**(Kazuya and Heihachi Mishima)**

**(Now Playing: **_**Breathe Into Me-RED)**_

My body was becoming numb, but I wasn't stopping my assault on my father. I promised myself not too long ago that I was gonna protect everyone, including my own son.

"Is that all you have?" Heihachi said. "You're becoming a weakling."

My vision started to become blurry; I was beginning to lose blood from the bullet wounds that Heihachi granted me. I wasn't gonna last much longer…

"I have much more in me than you think…"

I ripped my vest and shirt, revealing my whole upper body. I was allowing my devil to take full form.

"Prepare to die, _father!_"

I charged towards him and we began fighting once more. With my body healed and in my devil form, Heihachi stood no chance. It's my turn to end this bloodline…

"Your devil poses no threat against me; I will end your life swiftly!"

He grappled me and tossed me into the wall, which broke and I fell down into the next floor below. But with my wings, I was able to catch myself before I fell. I flew back up, grabbed Heihachi, and slammed him head first into the floor.

"If I die, I'll be sure to take you with me!"

I grabbed him again and kicked him three times in his torso. I then unleashed a barrage of lasers at him, which crippled him on contact.

"Ready to say your prayers, father?"

I approached him and put my foot on his head, pinning him to the floor. I want to see him suffer before I kill him…

**(Asuka Kazama and Hwoarang)**

**(Now Playing: **_**Bring Me to Life-Evanescence)**_

Hwoarang and I continued to run in one direction, without looking back. What made Xiao so on edge? Is there something wrong?

"Hey, I think we're getting close to the office," I said, elated.

"Really; what made you say that?"

"Oh, I don't know; maybe the plaque that says "Kazuya's office" might be the reason!"

Hwoarang frowned up at me. I didn't mean to say it meanly, but this isn't a time to be playing around.

We quickly opened the door and shut it, locking it behind us.

"Xiao, what's going on?" I asked. "What's going on with Lars?"

I saw her crying, with Jin comforting her. What's going on?

"Jin, what the hell's going on?" Hwoarang yelled. "What's wrong with Xiao?"

"He's bleeding out too much internally," Jin said. "His heartbeats beginning to slow…"

With that being said, I heard Xiaoyu cry harder. We just can't give up yet; there's a little bit of hope left…

"Is there any way that we can at least drain out some of the blood?" I said.

"Not really; he has to be in a hospital for us to do that."

I sighed; Lars is a goner… but I thought otherwise when I saw his eyes open. "Lars!"

He sat up and looked at us; his expression was blank.

"Lars, are you alright?" Jin asked. "Say something!"

He slowly turned his head towards Jin; his eyes were narrowed violently.

"Lars!"

Before any of us could even shift our bodies, Lars had grabbed Jin and threw him across the room. What the hell's going on with him?

"Jin, are you okay?" I asked.

He stood up and shook himself off. "I'm fine; what in the hell's going on with him?"

"I'll handle him, Kazama. Stand down."

Hwoarang stood in front of all of us, taking a protective stance. I, for one, don't wanna see him get hurt, so I blocked his way.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked. "He'll murder you!"

"I'm no stranger to death," he said, moving me aside. "But I'm pretty sure I can handle one Tekken Force commander."

Before I began talking, I felt a sharp pain in my back; Hwoarang and I were sent sailing through the air before we knew it. We landed against a wall with a hard thud. "Ouch…"

Xiaoyu stood up and blocked Lars' way; he was a few inches away from mutilating us both.

"Lars, calm down! What the hell's gotten into you?"

Surprisingly, when I turned back around, Xiaoyu wasn't being harmed; for some unknown reason…

"Xiao, get out of the way; he's gonna hurt you!"

Jin went back in the offensive and charged at Lars. He tried to catch him with a quick, but powerful punch, but Lars sidestepped him and shattered his arm in one swift motion.

Jin yelled and kneeled to the ground, holding his broken arm; but he got right back up and continued fighting. But all it did was piss Lars off even more.

Jin couldn't defend himself as well as he could with two arms, and that left him open to severe blows. I wanted to help, but Lars' punch had injured my back to the point where it hurts to move.

"Hwoarang, are you okay?" I asked, wincing at my hurt back.

"I'm fine," he said. "What about you?"

"My back…it hurts to move…"

He laid me down on the floor, making sure that I was comfortable against him. He's being a gentleman; for once.

"Lars, stop hurting him!"

Xiaoyu jumped on Lars' shoulders and weighed him down, making him let go of Jin, who was screaming in pain.

"Stop it, stop it, and stop it!"

_What exactly was she trying to accomplish by doing that? _I asked myself as I saw her put Lars in a sleeping hold. _He could just flip her over easily._

And he did; he flipped her over his shoulders, but Xiao caught herself and landed on her feet. She kicked him in his stomach and floated over him. I hope she knew what she was doing, because he looks like he wants to kill.

"You're gonna make me injure you even more," she said, slightly terrified. "And I don't wanna do that! Stop it now!"

If I could move, I would've helped. But my back refused to let me. I only hope she can handle him on her own…

**If I made this chapter boring, I'm sorry! I'm tied up with schoolwork at the moment! But I'm juggling both; stay tuned!**


	13. Desperation pt2

I'm in love (With a killer)…

**(Now Playing: **_**Get Out Alive-Three Days Grace)**_

**(Ling Xiaoyu)**

It became harder and harder to dodge Lars' berserk attacks, and it was beginning to wear me down.

"Guys, I need a little bit of help!"

Hwoarang quickly rushed to my aid. "You know we don't stand much of a chance against him. What's our plan B?"

I couldn't believe I was saying this, but that was our only alternative. "Jump out of the window."

"WHAT?" He yelled. "At this height, jumping out of a window will kill us!"

I didn't listen to the rest of what he had to say, nor could I listen; I had to pay attention to Lars.

"Lars," I said, terrified beyond comprehension. "I know you still hear me, and I want you to listen carefully; GET YOURSELF TOGETHER!"

Uh, not my best idea; me yelling just sent him even more into berserk mode. Wanna know how badly?

The man basically tried to ram me through the window. But luckily, Hwoarang was able to block him and get in a few kicks to his head.

"Focus on me, asswipe!"

I didn't think that being cocky at a time like this would be a good idea, but hey; it's Hwoarang. What can you do?

"Hwoarang, don't be cocky," I said. "He'll tear you to pieces if you let your guard down."

"Yeah, I got it; tend to your lover."

I kinda tensed up when he said that, but I went over to Jin anyway. His left arm was badly broken, and he was bleeding in numerous places. He was unconscious…

"Jin; Jin, wake up!"

He slowly stirred, but sat up, wincing in pain. "Xiao…? What the hell happened…?"

I laid him against the wall, making sure he couldn't injure himself any further.

"Lars knocked the shit outta you," I said with a touch of humor. "And then some. I'll handle him, okay?"

"No, you can't handle him…he'll kill you!"

I laid a hand on him, reassuring him that I can handle myself. "I can handle myself. You just focus on healing yourself."

When I was about to turn around, I heard a scream from Hwoarang. I shifted my body enough to see what was happening. I wish I didn't…

Hwoarang's neck was plastered against Lars' mouth; but when he lifted it, that's when fear really hit my spine.

He had…fangs? What the hell's going on? He couldn't have it, could he…? No, he couldn't…

"He…he bit him…J-Jin, is it p-possible that he…?"

"No," he said, still wincing in pain. "It's not possible for him to have it…he's not connected to this bloodline."

"I d-don't understand…why d-didn't he tell you about his h-history…?"

"No…he never mentioned to anyone, not even me…"

I was sputtering for a reason; Hwoarang was gushing out blood from his neck, and Lars' face was covered in it. It was a gruesome sight to behold, and all I could do was sputter like a damn idiot. But I started trembling when I saw his narrowed eyes focus on me. I'm doomed…

**(Kazuya and Heihachi)**

**(Now Playing: **_**You're Going Down-Sick Puppies)**_

I still had my foot on my father's head, taunting him. If he was gonna die, he was gonna die while being humiliated.

"Guess what, father?" I said, grinding his face into the floor. "Before I kill you, I'm gonna strip you of whatever dignity you have left in that old, tired body of yours. How's that sound?"

"You'll never…be able to humiliate me!"

He pushed my foot up and shot off another round from the gun that I forgot he had. This time, he had no luck with the gun; I broke his arm and incinerated the gun. Now, the playing field's even.

"No projectiles; just a bare-handed fight. Can you handle it…?" I gave him a smirk before finishing my sentence. "…father?"

Heihachi growled and charged at me in a fit of rage; I quickly sidestepped his attack and caught him with a jumping knee and a toss into a wall. Old age was slowing him down; how amusing…

"Is that it?" I said, returning to my original form. "_You're _the pathetic whelp now, father. Give up and die with some dignity."

"Never…will you get me to die…"

I laughed at his ignorance. But there was something about that statement that bothered me. Maybe it was his expression.

"I beg to differ; you're the one laying on the ground, bleeding to death. But…"

My sense started going off before I could finish what I was saying. It felt like trouble was near…

_Is it that girl? _I asked myself, hesitating. _Why is she like Jun in so many ways? I'm getting and an impulse to save her… I don't understand…_

That same feeling only intensified my worry. I wanted to ignore it, but it was impossible. I had to leave my father in order to save this girl.

"Be grateful that I spared your life," I said, walking away. "Because the next time that we meet, I won't give you the benefit of the doubt…"

I walked away, leaving my battered father on the ground to die; hopefully.

**(Ling Xiaoyu)**

**(Now Playing: **_**Haunted-Evanescence)**_

I was breathing heavily, as I kneeled down in agony. Lars had bit me on my extremities, and they had a burning effect. I had no one to help me, so I was kinda screwed.

"Lars, come on! Open your eyes," I said, trying to stand up. "I know you can still hear me!"

I knew he could hear me, because he flinched and started yelling in agony every time I said his name. But it only lasted for a moment.

My pink pajamas were beyond repairable, as he was able to slash me a few times. If I keep this up, one of us isn't gonna leave here alive.

"Girl, move!"

I heard Kazuya enter the office and approach me. "What the hell's going on?"

"Move back!"

I pushed both of us out of the way of Lars, who tried to slice us again. At this point, I started to see spots in my vision.

"You have to stay away from him," I said, breathing heavily. "He's acting a little weird."

Kazuya didn't bother asking another question. He just engaged him into battle, regardless of what he was facing. I fell down to my knees in pain; I hoped that Kazuya can handle him…

"Xiao, come here."

I crawled over to Jin, who was standing up, fully healed. "Stay here, okay? My father and I will handle him for you."

"What?" I was kinda baffled when he said he would bring back Lars for me. Did he know?

"We'll bring him back for you; I know how much you care for him."

Well, at least I didn't have to go into detail. I looked over in Asuka's direction; she seems to be in a little bit of pain, but she was able to stand on her own two feet.

"Xiao, are you okay?"

I motioned for her to stay over that way; I didn't want any more people getting hurt because of Lars. But Jin and Kazuya seemed to be doing a good job of keeping him in check.

"I'm losing too much blood," I murmured as I closed my eyes. "I'm starting to faint…"

My vision started to blacken, and I became weak. The only thing I saw was Kazuya and Jin fighting Lars.


	14. Cracking The Code

I'm in love (With a killer)…

**(Jin Kazama)**

**(Now Playing: **_**Disturbia-Rihanna)**_

I was worried about Xiao and Hwoarang; they both were injured badly and needed medical attention ASAP. That meant my father and I were gonna have to hurry.

"Father," I said. "We have to hurry; my friends won't last much longer."

"I know," he said. "But if we rush, Lars could become desperate. We don't want him darting around here like a damn insect."

He was right; but I knew something was triggering Lars' rampage. We just didn't know what. Could it actually be possible for him to have the devil gene? And if so, who's his father? It's just not adding up…

_He does have it, _my devil said. _I can sense it…but it's stronger than both you and your father combined…_

I didn't want to believe it, but proof doesn't lie. Lars was overpowering my father easily; and he wasn't breaking a sweat. He easily tossed my father out of the way and targeted me. I braced myself for his attacks, which were coming at me pretty quick.

The hits disoriented me slightly, but I was able to capitalize; almost every hit he threw at me left him wide open. I threw some heavy punches and kicks to gain some space between us, but I was unsuccessful. I have to come up with a better plan…

"Jin, get down!"

My father pounced on Lars and started beating him senseless; this left me enough time to get Asuka back on her feet.

"We're about to get outta here," I said. "Can you stand?"

"I'm okay," she said. "But Hwoarang's not doing too well. We need to get him and Xiao to a hospital!"

"Dad, can you hurry the process up a little?"

"I'm going as fast as I can…"

My father put Lars in a sleeper hold, which cuts off blood flow to the brain. This renders the target unconscious.

"Go to sleep, already!"

I had to sigh at my father; he's doesn't use submissions that often, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

_Don't you find it strange?_ My devil asked. _That Lars has everything in common with you two? And why is he so attached with your mate? I'd watch him if I were you…_

I shook my head, confused with what my devil is saying. If he does have relations with us, where does he fit?

I looked at Xiao, who seemed to be playing a key role in this whole situation. Just what does she have that seems to suffice our devils? It just seems all too weird…

"Whew…all done. Let's get them to the Mishima Ziabatsu for medical assistance."

I looked over at my father, who was holding Lars' limp body over his shoulder. "Should we get going?"

"Yeah," I said, lifting Xiao and Asuka on my shoulders and transforming into my devil form. "You got Lars and Hwoarang?"

"Yeah; just take them back to the HQ. I'm right behind you."

I flew away into the night, carrying Xiao and Asuka back to the Mishima Ziabatsu.

**(A few hours later…Mishima Ziabatsu-Jin Kazama)**

**(Now Playing: **_**Again-Flyleaf)**_

I had waited for Xiao to finish getting patched up at the brink of dawn; but I was nowhere near the words "Tired"; I was too worried about Xiao's wellbeing to even think of my basic needs.

"Jin?"

Asuka came over to me and sat down. She looked just as worried as I was.

"Is everything's alright with her?"

I shrugged; the doctor's didn't come out with a prognosis, and I was becoming paranoid.

"I don't know; I haven't heard from the doctors yet. How are Lars and Hwoarang?"

"Hwoarang's coming to, but Lars is still incapacitated. I wonder how long before he wakes up…"

I started to become worried; not only that Xiao's prognosis hasn't reached my ears, but Lars hasn't woken up yet. Either way, I have questions for both of them when they wake up.

"Dammit…stay here and wait for the doctor's to come out. I have to go check on something…"

I got up from my seat and walked down the corridor to the recovery rooms, where Hwoarang and Lars were being kept for evaluation. I checked myself in and went into their rooms. I was relieved to know that at least _one_ of them could stand on their own two feet.

"Hey Hwoarang," I said, meeting him at his bedside. "How's the neck?"

"It's getting better," he said, sitting up. "My neck's starting to mend back together. But Lars really took a chunk outta me; I almost bled to death."

_That's strange, _I thought. _He bit down hard enough to puncture one of Hwoarang's arteries. That's not supposed to happen, even when you're in devil form. Something's not right with him…_

"Hwoarang, what did the doctor's say about the injury sustained to your neck?" I asked, trying to piece everything together.

"They said that the artery was ruptured and the muscle was damaged. But everything's healing just fine."

The fangs, the strength, and the damage he sustained to Hwoarang; I took me a moment to fully piece everything together, but when I did, it horrified me to the point I could just collapse right here.

"Xiao was right about him…he _does_ have the devil gene. Oh my goodness…"

I could see the horror rise in Hwoarang's face as he looked over in Lars' direction. This has gotten a whole lot more complicated…

**(Asuka Kazama)**

**(Music continues)**

I continued to wait for Xiao to exit out of the emergency room, but nothing really changed since Jin left. All we could do was hope…

_Please let her be alright, _I thought. _Please don't say she's done for…_

I saw the emergency room light turn off and the door unlocked. I stood up, waiting for her to appear out from the door.

"Please be alright, please be alright…!"

She limped out of the ER, with her upper body taped up. "Hey Asuka…where's Jin…?"

I squealed out of joy and hugged her, but not hard enough to hurt her bandaged body.

"Are you able to go home?" I asked.

"Yeah…how are Hwoarang and Lars?" Xiaoyu asked, getting groggy. "Are they awake?"

"I don't know; come on, let's go down the recovery rooms and find out."

I grabbed a wheelchair and let Xiaoyu sit down in it; I wheeled her down the corridor to the recovery room.

**(Jin Kazama)**

**(Now Playing: **_**My Immortal-Evanescence)**_

I shook my head in disbelief at what I just found out; Lars is connected to this bloodline, but by whom?

"It just doesn't make any sense," I said. "How is Lars connected to our bloodline? It's not adding up…"

"Maybe someone's not giving us answers."

I looked at Hwoarang, whose face was flushed from his loss of blood. He needs a blood transfusion as soon as possible, but that can wait. He's onto something…

"You may be right; but who would hide something this important from us?"

"Maybe he didn't know; maybe he's just as shocked as we are."

_Maybe Xiao can shed some light on this, _I thought to myself. _Maybe she knows something we don't._

When I turned around, I saw Xiao and Asuka standing in the doorway. I smiled at both of them, but on the inside, I had a lot of questions that needed to be answered; but I'll answer them later when everyone's back to normal.


	15. Access Granted

I'm in love (With a Killer)…

**(Ling Xiaoyu-Mishima Ziabatsu recovery room)**

**(Now Playing: **_**My Immortal (Band version)-Evanescence)**_

I sat up straight in my wheelchair as much as I could as Jin walked towards me. I could tell he wanted some answers.

"Are you alright?" He asked, relieved.

I nodded, as the pain was too intense for me to talk at the moment. I looked at Hwoarang, who was fully awake and alert. I really thought he was dead…

"Hwoarang, are you okay?" I asked, relieved as well.

"I'm fine," he said. "I'll be back to myself within a week. But for your protector…"

He looked over in Lars' direction. "…His condition depends on when he wakes up."

I felt guilty, but I also felt extremely light-headed. I don't know which one outweighs the other.

"Guys, can we go home?" I asked, becoming extremely dizzy. "I wanna lie down in my own bed…"

Before I knew it, Jin had lifted me up and turned around to face the others. I guess he wanted to be the one to take me in his arms; if you know what I mean.

"Jin, why are you doing this…?" I asked. "All I said was that I wanted to go home…"

"And you are," he said. "Come on, guys; let's go home."

"What about Lars?" Asuka asked. "We're leaving him here?"

"No; he's coming with us."

I heard both Hwoarang and Asuka gulp in horror. The probability of Lars waking up right now is pretty slim.

"He's too dangerous to transport," Hwoarang said, scared out of his mind. "What if he wakes up?"

"He won't wake up; after what he went through, his body needs a rest. So don't worry."

Jin carried me out of the recovery room and outside, with Hwoarang and Asuka following us. I guess he'll come back and get Lars.

When we walked outside, I saw Kazuya waiting in the driveway with his car. Jin put me in the back along with Hwoarang and Asuka.

"Okay, so where do you wanna go to first?"

All of us sighed at Kazuya; what is he now, a butler?

"Gee Kazuya, I don't know," I said, adding on to his silliness. "Maybe home would be a good place to go."

He chuckled slightly and turned back around; it's kinda weird because no one has _ever_-and I mean_ ever_-gotten a happy chuckle outta him. I guess I'm lucky number one.

_What's going on with me? _ I asked myself. _I'm doing the impossible. Getting a chuckle outta Kazuya? That's almost impossible as trying to make him play patty-cake. _

I sighed and leaned on Asuka, who was staring out the window. My grogginess was starting to become overwhelming, and all I wanted to do was sleep. I guess that happens when you have almost all your blood volume bitten outta you.

I looked up at the horizon, gazing at the sun as it began to rise. Just by looking at it, I could almost sense a gentleness coming from it. That might sound weird, but that's how I see things right now.

_I can't worry about anything right now, _Ithought, drifting off to sleep. _I'll worry about Lars and Jin later…_

I drifted off in a deep slumber, with darkness the only thing that was in my vision.

**(A day later-Jin Kazama)**

**(Now Playing: **_**What Lies Beneath-Breaking Benjamin)**_

I stayed over Xiao's house, to make sure that she was alright. She fell asleep for a whole day, and dawn's breaking once more. Just holding her in my arms as she slept was good enough for me.

_I still need to ask them questions, _I thought as I held Xiao close to my chest. _But it can wait. Their well beings matter more to me than some simple questions…_

I answered one of my questions, but another one was popping in my head; courtesy of my devil.

_You're all alone with her, _it taunted. _Don't you think it's time to claim her as your own?_

_She's hurt, _I said in response. _Do you really think that I'm gonna do that to her?_

_To hell with that; do it now before it's too late._

I felt my fangs come out, which pissed me off; but I couldn't fight back what I was feeling for her. If I could mark her here, I could protect her from anyone that could steal her from me.

"J-Jin…? Why are you here…?"

I instantly stopped myself from biting her when I heard her voice. She wasn't pale anymore, and she seemed to have all her strength back. I knew all of this because she felt warm to the touch.

"Hey sleepyhead," I said, still holding her in my arms. "How do you feel?"

"I feel a little fatigued," She said, cuddling next to me. "But other than that, I'm fine."

Now that I knew she was alright, I could ask her the questions that have been eating at me ever since the other night.

"Xiao…how do you know what suffices our devils? What's going on with you?"

It took her a few seconds to answer me, but I knew that she didn't know what caused it, either.

"I don't know," she said, sitting up. "All I know is that it only works for a short time…"

"Where do you think you got it from?"

She sat up slightly as she yawned. "I don't know…but, is Lars awake? I have to ask him something…"

I nodded my head as I stood up to my feet. It's strange that she's grown attached to Lars as fast as she did, but I'm not complaining.

I helped her to her feet and watched her leave; I only wished that life was easy for all of us, but with the devil gene coursing through our veins, it's impossible. But I know that everything will be alright in the long run…

**(Ling Xiaoyu)**

**(Now Playing: **_**Give Me a Sign-Breaking Benjamin)**_

I understood why Jin asked those questions, but I just couldn't answer them; I had no idea as to why I'm capable of stopping them. Maybe I'll find the answer soon enough…

I walked downstairs slowly and peeked around a little; even though Lars was sitting down in the living room. I _really_ wished that Asuka was here…

"So that was _you_ I heard coming down the steps."

Before I could even head down the hallway half-way, Lars was standing in the living room doorway. I cringed at the sound of his voice; I hate it when people do that…

"Hey Lars," I said. "How do you feel?"

"I'm feeling much better than you are. Your whole upper body's taped up."

"It's nothing, really. I heal up quickly."

I could tell that he was forcing a smile; he still believed that it was his fault, but I didn't believe it was. I don't like it when people blame themselves for something they had no control over.

"Lars, come on, I know you still feel guilty. It wasn't your fault, and you know it; stop beating yourself up!"

"It's impossible for me to take it back," he said. "I caused almost everyone pain; and all of this is over a ruthless gene that wants to take me over! I can't stop that!"

I didn't know he felt _this_ bad about what happened…But there was one question that was eating away at me; hell, probably both of us.

"Lars," I said. "I need to know something…"

"What is it?"

I gulped one time and turned around before finishing my question. "Are you…are you connected into the Mishima/Kazama family; and if so, by whom?"

He didn't answer me immediately; he turned away from me and leaned against the wall, almost as if he was ashamed to admit it.

"Yes, I am connected to this family…"

I closed my eyes, almost as if I could feel what he was feeling; and I could. Why is everyone around me cursed? Am I the reason for it? Or is it just something that just runs in the family?

"Lars, why didn't you tell anyone? We could've helped you."

"Don't you understand?" he said. "I'm caught in this twisted nightmare along with my crazed relatives. There's no escaping fate…"

"Don't start blaming yourself, okay?" I laid a hand on his shoulder as he stood up to his feet. "Fate has a way of turning when you least expect it."

I knew that he needed reassurance, but he just needs to master his powers. And I _think_-I'm saying think for a reason-I'm the one that can do it.


	16. If At First You Don't Succeed

I'm in love (With a Killer)…

I jumped onto his back in excitement; with my mysterious powers, I think I'm able to help them.

"Lars, cheer up," I said. "I can help you! Don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you," he said. "But I don't trust your powers; something tells me they don't just purify us."

He had a point; my powers so far have only shown their good side, but there might be another side to them. One that might end up destroying all of us…

"You might be right; but I'll be okay."

"Xiao, you can't play with this. It's a good thing that it can help Jin, Kazuya, and me; but that doesn't mean that it can't alter you as well."

Another point he made. To be honest, I'm kinda scared…

"Understandable; but I'm not afraid to face the dangers that come my way; especially since I have you guys as protective friends."

Just when he was about to answer me again, I saw Jin coming down the steps. He had an awkward look on his face.

"Um, I have a quick question to ask you," He said. "You're connected to this family, but by whom?"

I could clearly tell that Lars didn't wanna talk about who he was connected to, but it was necessary for us to piece everything together.

"Come on, we promise we won't laugh."

I heard Lars mutter underneath his breath slightly, with only a few letters that I was able to catch. Why's he so ashamed to say who his father is?

"Lars, come on! Just say it!"

He sighed before he answered. "Heihachi Mishima…"

And with that being said, Jin hit the floor in a hard thud. I jumped off of Lars' back in disbelief. I guess Heihachi got around when he was younger…yuck!

"Okay, this raises another question; what are you mixed with?" I asked out of curiosity. "You're not just Japanese."

"I'm Swedish as well," he said. "So, if that answers all your questions…I'm gonna go take a walk; _a long walk._"

I sighed; I knew this was a bad subject, but I didn't think it was this bad. Goddamn…

"Lars, wait a minute!"

"Too late, I'm already walking out the door!"

I ran around the corner to stop him from leaving, but he was already shutting the door. Dammit again…

I started towards the door and opened it; I almost wanted to cry…out of laughter. Kazuya always seem to be getting himself into more trouble.

"Hey, I said I was sorry! Just stop swinging that sledgehammer around like that!"

"Never; take back what you said!"

I couldn't stop my laughter, and neither could Lars; it was pretty funny to see Kazuya fending for his life once in a while…

"SAY IT!"

"SAY WHAT?"

"I'M BETTER THAN YOU WHEN IT COMES TO DANCING!"

What started this? You know what, I'm not gonna ask why…

"Hey; is that my sledgehammer?"

Lars' laughter dissipated as he jumped down from the balcony. "So _you_ were the one who took my damn hammer! I WAS LOOKING FOR THAT!"

Asuka gulped and help up the sledgehammer like a prize. "…Found it?"

At this point, I was about to be in stitches. I didn't think they could be this bad.

"You're real funny," Lars said. "Real cute…"

"Uh…"

Just when things were starting to become even funny, everyone became quiet and started looking around, alarmed. I became confused, so I walked back inside. Jin was already standing up, alarmed as well.

"Jin, what's wrong?" I asked.

"There's something going on," He said. "But I don't know what it is."

Before I could ask any more questions about what's going on, Jin had grabbed me and took me back upstairs in my room.

"Jin, please," I said, still latched on his neck. "What's going on?"

"I don't know…stay up here while I investigate."

He let me down and ran out of my bedroom, leaving me alone.

**(Jin Kazama)**

**(Now Playing: **_**Let you down-Three Days Grace)**_

I quickly ran down the steps to join the others, who caught onto this horrible feeling.

"Do you know what's causing this?" I asked everyone.

"No," Kazuya said, looking around. "But I do hear a helicopter…"

I looked up and saw a helicopter hovering over us; there was no indentation on the side of it, so I just guess it was a regular helicopter. But all that changed when I saw two figures jump out of the helicopter.

"Hello, young ones; who wants to die first?"

I growled angrily at the two women that stood in front of us; they really pissed me off…

"Nina and Anna," I said, trying to hold down my anger. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I got hired by someone higher up than you and Kazuya combined," She said. "So I don't work for you anymore."

"What's your mission?" Asuka asked. "Why were you sent here?"

"That's none of your business; just give us the girl and we won't have any problems."

Before I knew it, I had pounced on her and snarled. There was no way in hell she was gonna take her away from me!

"Leave Xiaoyu outta this," I yelled. "You touch her, you'll die!"

I was completely left baffled when she started laughing. Why was she laughing?

"What's so funny?"

"You're so clueless; you've left your beloved mate all alone, and she's vulnerable. What do you think's gonna happen next?"

I didn't have to turn around to tell Lars to go and check on Xiao. That allowed me more time to beat the shit outta Nina…

**(Lars Alexandersson)**

**(Music continues)**

I rushed back into the house; the only person I was currently worried about was Xiaoyu.

I opened the door to her room; she was fighting off the woman, but it was too risky; her upper body and extremities were still taped up.

"Xiaoyu, get down!"

I jumped over Xiaoyu and grabbed the woman; I separated her from us and quickly rendered the woman unconscious. I guess being a hybrid has its advantages.

"Are you alright?" I asked. "Can you stand?"

"I'm okay…"

I reached out to help her to her feet, but an invisible force around her shocked me and made me flinch. What the hell…?

"What's going on with you?" I asked, rubbing my hand. "That was a little awkward."

"I-I don't know…I think it was a reflex."

Something told me it wasn't a reflex, but I ignored it. There are much more important things that we have to do first…

"From now on," I said. "You're staying with me; okay?"

Xiaoyu nodded in agreement. Whatever's going on inside of her, I knew she was having a mental battle with herself; hell, even me. I'm still not sure with what's going on with _me._ I guess I'll just answer those questions when the opportunity presents itself.

"Heihachi Mishima…"

I lifted up my head to look at Xiaoyu; she was shaking her head, almost as if there was an image in her mind she couldn't get rid of.

"What?"

"He's behind this…he sent both Nina and Anna to capture me…I'm the one he wants…"

With what she just said, I had to shake my head a little. Did she just have a _vision?_

"Okay, let's go tell Jin."

I grabbed Xiaoyu's hand and rushed back downstairs to tell them what I just heard.

"Guys, I have something important to tell you!"

"What's wrong?" Jin said, kneeling over Nina's unconscious body. "Is Xiao hurt?"

"No," I said. "But I know who sent them?"

"Who sent them?"

I gulped slightly and started to talk again. "Heihachi Mishima…"

I heard Jin growl slightly and turn away a little. I knew he wasn't gonna let this opportunity slip by him.

"Alright guys," He said. "We're going after his ass."


	17. Preemptive Strike

I'm in love (With a Killer)…

I knew everyone was skeptical about going after Heihachi, but there was no way he was gonna pass this up.

"We're going after his ass."

My sentiments exactly…

"Jin," I said. "Where do you want Xiaoyu to go?"

"She's coming with us," He said, laying a hand on her. "She's gonna be a distraction."

Without saying a word, I got onto my motorcycle, motioning for Xiaoyu to follow me.

"Come on," I said. "We're gonna go ahead of the pack."

She hopped onto my motorcycle and hung onto me when we began riding down the street. Jin, Kazuya, and Asuka followed us in their own vehicles.

**(Asuka Kazama)**

**(Now Playing: **_**Remedy-Seether)**_

I had no idea as to why I even stuck around with these guys, sometimes; I'm always getting dragged back into trouble! But then again, I always seek out trouble, so I'm not complaining.

"Jin," I said. "Why did you allow Lars and Xiao to go ahead?"

"One," He said. "Lars is her protector, and I trust that they'll be fine. Two: Xiao's the main reason we're going after Heihachi. She'll give us enough time to find him before he can harm her."

"You don't have to worry about that," Kazuya said, keeping his eyes on the road. "If he hurts her, I'll rip his bones out painfully and scorch the rest of his remains."

Both Jin and I looked at Kazuya like he was crazy; what's his obsession with Xiao? What does he see in her?

"Kazuya," I said, confused. "Since when do you care about Xiao like that?"

"It's a personal reason," He said, still driving. "So that means I can't tell you _why._"

"Okay, fine…I'll get an answer soon enough."

Easier said than done; I _do_ wanna keep my body parts.

"Asuka, how's Hwoarang doing?"

I looked back at Jin; what's with all these questions?

"He's fine," I said, smiling on the inside. "He'll be back to himself within a few days."

With that being said, I heard Jin scoff a little. Hwoarang and he never got along, but they do have tons of respect for each other. Eventually, they'll become friends…_eventually._

**(Lars and Xiaoyu)**

**(Music continues)**

I continued down the highway until I saw the Mishima Estate; just the sight of it made me sick.

_You have to do this, _my conscience said. Luckily, it wasn't the devil inside of me. _It's the main reason you're alive…to make sure she's safe…_

I _really_ hoped that my devil didn't say that last sentence. If it did, that would mean some serious problems later on.

I rode down the street towards the Mishima Estate and parked right in front of the gate.

_Okay, it's Showtime._

"Xiaoyu, come on. It's time to go inside."

I got up and turned around; she was having another vision.

"Don't go," she said, shaking her head. "It's not right…!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"He knows of our plan; he knew what we were gonna do…don't go inside!"

"Why can't we…"

I didn't finish my sentence because my senses were suddenly going haywire; A lot of people, or_ things; _were watching us with a surgeon's attention. I looked around, but there was nothing I could see. Better keep my eyes peeled.

"I get it…we're still going inside, though."

I grabbed Xiaoyu, regardless of her protests, and ran inside. If whatever was watching us wanted a piece of us, they can come and chase us.

"Lars, no; we have to go back outside! It's not safe in here!"

"It's not safe in here either," I said. "But the reason we're in here is because of Heihachi. So we have to search this place, head-to-toe."

"No, that's exactly what he wants us to do! We have to lie low until Jin and the others are here!"

I grabbed Xiaoyu and shook her violently; she's going, even if I have to knock her out.

"Xiaoyu, we're searching this place…" I lowered my voice all the way down to a menacing growl. "…even if I have to _drag you_ all the way."

She didn't look fazed in the least. "I don't give a damn; I. said. No."

I flinched; her voice almost matched mine, almost as though she was challenging me. I thought about knocking her out, but then vivid images of my ass getting whooped by her stopped me. She's a tough one; I should know first-hand.

"Fine," I said, giving up. "We'll do things your way…"

"Good; now wait here for a minute."

I sighed; not only is she stubborn, she's also a busy body. Gimme a break…

"You're not going over there alone."

I followed her, oblivious to the trap that we were falling into. I didn't sense it until we went through the floor. It was too late, then.

**(Jin Kazama)**

**(Now Playing: **_**Already Over-RED)**_

When we arrived to the Mishima Estate, I was more than ready to beat the mess outta Heihachi; scratch that-I want to _kill him._ He sent Nina and Anna after my mate? Heihachi's gonna die-_slowly and painfully._

"Jin," Asuka said, standing next to me. "Are you ready?"

"I'm more than ready," I said. "Let's get going."

I ran inside the house, not really caring if my father and cousin were following me.

When I entered the house, everything was quiet; but that didn't mean that we weren't being watched.

_You have to help her, _my devil yelled. _She needs help! She's all alone…_

I shook my head; she couldn't be in trouble. Lars was with her; or unless they got separated unknowingly. Either way, I'm searching this place until I find Heihachi and kill him with my bare hands.

_Come on, you have to focus…get it together._

"You guys search the bottom floor," I said, running up the stairs. "I'm checking upstairs."

**(Ling Xiaoyu)**

**(Music continues)**

Lars and I fell through a trap door that was deliberately set at the doors below whenever an intruder opened it. Heihachi was crafty indeed.

I stood up in place and looked around; it looked like we fell into a basement or something. But I wasn't worried about that; as long as we could get out safely.

"Lars," I said, shaking him. "Get up; we fell down somewhere."

He stirred and stood up, confused for a moment. He shook his head slightly and stepped in front of me.

"Alright, since we're down here, we might as well keep searching."

I didn't want to go down this dark corridor, but I had no choice. I hated my powers, I hated my situation, and I hated myself the most. I was causing most of the problems, but they would always be fixed. I wanted to become stronger, but _no one _wanted to risk my wellbeing.

"Okay…" Hey; it's my fault we're down here; might as well see things through.


	18. Answers Within

I'm in love (With a killer)…

I walked down the hallway with Lars, who was not too far behind me. Talk about being a lapdog…

"Um, I have a quick question," I said, slowing down a little.

"What is it?" He asked. "…if it's nothing important, save it for later."

"Uh, this is kinda important…"

I stopped walking completely and took a deep breath before turning around to face him. This was gonna be an awkward conversation…

"Um…why did you accept being my protector?" I asked. "Was it because you were following orders? Or was it because of something more?"

His face turned a little red as he looked down. I knew it…

"I can't exactly say why I accepted it," He said, his eyes still pinned to the floor. "It was an instinct to accept whatever he says to do…"

"Be serious, Lars. When you weren't on duty, and you were with me, what were you thinking?"

Even though his head was completely down, I could tell that he was turning even redder than before. Seriously, why can't he say what's on his mind?

"Um…"

I sighed; he was gonna hesitate, so this was a _big_ waste of time. But I really wanted to know how he felt, _especially_ since we kissed.

Just when he was about to say something, his voice was cut off by the sound of footsteps. I turned around to see who it was.

"Ugh, why can't you guys leave us alone?"

Nina and Anna were approaching us with a malicious intent to kill both of us. But they both knew that they couldn't get anywhere with me dead.

"Little girl," Nina said. "We'll make sure that you get to Heihachi in one piece. After that, we'll be sure to kill you swiftly."

"And not to mention that you possess unbelievable power," Anna said in her usual flirtatious tone. "Do you know where you got it from?"

"No," I answered blankly. "And you'll never understand its origin."

"We'll be the judges of that."

Anna started to approach me, but something made her freeze in place. I looked around me, and I saw something glowing.

_What is this? Why am I glowing? Is it a defense mechanism…?_

I saw Lars' head snap up when Nina began to approach me. He growled violently and took a step forward.

"Stay away from her," He snarled as he stepped in front of me. "Or else I'll hang your bodies from the ceiling like decorations."

Ever since Lars found out he had the devil gene, he's been a lot more violent; more violent than Kazuya and Jin _combined._ It kinda made me feel warm inside; but I was also scared.

"Lars," I said, grasping onto him. "They're gonna leave, trust me. You've done enough, okay?"

I said that because Nina started to back away, along with Anna. I released her from her paralysis and watched them both leave. I gotta get control of this power before I do something horrible…

"Why did you stop me from killing both of them?" Lars asked. "We could've ended it right here!"

"We don't need to look like killers," I said, beginning to walk again. My shirt and shorts were providing enough cover for me to hide my Goosebumps. And the last thing I needed was to show that I was uncomfortable. "The situation's already bad enough…"

I continued walking, already sensing Lars' concern and confusion of what had just taken place.

**(Jin Kazama-Top floor)**

**(Now Playing: **_**Forever-RED)**_

I ran through every door, but I never found Xiaoyu or Lars. I was really beginning to worry; I hoped Heihachi didn't get to them…

_It's not Heihachi you have to worry about, _my devil said. _It's your so-called protector that you need to worry about. He needs to be kept on a leash._

_Just like you? Shut up; I know him…he wouldn't do something to Xiao like that._

I guess that shut my devil up. It feels better that I know I can finally be in control of my own body, but it only works for a short time. I hope one day I can finally be human…

_That's what you think…_

I sighed; I knew _that_ was unavoidable. But I ignored my devil's protests and continued searching. They couldn't have just disappeared, right?

"Jin! Jin, wait up!"

I heard Asuka behind me; I guess she wanted to stick with me, instead. My father wasn't the type of person that needed help when it came to search and destroy.

"Did you find anything yet?" she said, catching her breath.

"No; I've been through every door, but nothing can be found on this floor. Should we try higher?"

"This mansion goes higher? This mansion's bigger than Uncle Lee's, but not by much."

"Don't remind me; I still have nightmares of being lost on the upper floors…"

Asuka knew what I was talking about because she shuddered along with me; after all, _she_ was the one that had to find me.

"Anyway, let's keep going before I have nightmares once more…I'll never be seen up _there_ again…"

We both kept walking on, while trying to wipe the nasty vision of seeing Lee in only a towel…yuck. (Lee thought it was yaoi time. Asshole…)

**(Kazuya Mishima)**

**(Music continues)**

Of course…Asuka disappears on me, but I wasn't worried. She probably went with Jin at the last minute. Teenage girls…I'll never understand them.

Although, I never found out why Jin is so clingy with that girl? Why does she remind me of _her?_ Maybe I should ask her when I see her again.

"Why am I thinking of Jun and that girl?" I asked myself. "I don't see any connection between them!"

_Stop saying you don't…because you do see a connection between us. Kazuya, I know you miss me, but there's nothing you could've done…please, just live in peace with our beautiful son._

I yelled violently and slammed my head into a mirror. Blood ran down the cut in my head in torrents; I needed to stop hearing the voice in my head…you're not here anymore…

_I'm in your heart, Kazuya…you can never forgive me, no matter how tainted you become. I know, deep down inside, that you have a sweet soul, calm and pure. All you have to do is continue to keep the girl near you. Everything will be revealed soon enough…_

I couldn't take it; everything she was saying was true. But how can I keep her in sight if Jin has her protected by Lars? Why couldn't everything be easy for a chance?

"What are you talking about?" I said. Geez, I'm starting to sound crazy. "What do you mean by 'Everything will be revealed soon enough'?"

_You will find the truth deep within her…you just have to wait for the opportunity to present itself…_

I closed my eyes for a brief moment to wipe the blood off my face. I'm not totally sure about what she meant, but all I know is that I have to wait for that girl to do something. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do.


	19. Guidance

I'm in love (With a killer)…

**(Ling Xiaoyu)**

I continued moving on, with Lars behind me. I felt kinda uncomfortable, and I only hoped that he wouldn't notice. The last thing I needed was for us to get into another awkward conversation.

"Xiaoyu…" Shit; why am I always right? "Wait…"

I stopped, but didn't turn around; one of us has to keep our senses alert. "What's wrong?"

"About that question earlier…um, can you come here for a second?"

I turned around and walked towards him shyly. "What's your answer?"

He grabbed me and whispered into my ear. I felt awkward afterwards; all those things he said really made me feel…_squeamish._ If he really felt like he loved me when he spared my life, why didn't he tell me?

"Lars, why didn't you tell me?" I asked, turning fire red. Seriously, why can't I ever hide my emotions?

"I know how much you love Jin, so I didn't want to get in between you two," He said. "The last thing we need is a love triangle."

He's right; but there's something I need to know. "Lars, can you answer a question for me before we continue on?"

"Shoot; what is it?"

"Um…so, if you're Heihachi's son what does that make you to Jin?"

He sighed and shuffled on his feet before answering. "I'm his uncle. Well, kinda…"

I didn't hear anything after that, because I fell back into the darkness creeping in before I could do anything to stop it.

**(Jin Kazama)**

**(Now Playing: **_**You-Breaking Benjamin)**_

Okay, walking around here wasn't getting us anywhere. Add that with Asuka's restlessness and you've got a recipe for "OMFG, what do I do now?"

"I'm bored," Asuka said running around in circles. "Let's check somewhere else!"

"Alright, alright; let's go…"

Jesus Christ on ice skates…she's worse than Xiao. Speaking of Xiao, my devil's been going haywire for unknown reasons. I kept telling it she was fine, but it only made it go even _more_ haywire.

_Will you shut up?_ I yelled internally. _She's not in any danger if she's with Lars!_

_How do you know that? _My devil yelled in the same tone. _She's unconscious, I can tell. She's on the lower levels…go to her!_

With that being said, I couldn't just ignore it. I quickly grabbed Asuka and started running down the steps at a speed I never knew I could.

"Jin, stop running so fast! You're dragging me on the steps!"

I stopped and helped her up when we reached the main floor. I didn't mean to drag her all the way, but I was in a rush.

"Sorry," I said. "But I think I know where Xiao and Lars are. Follow me."

**(Kazuya Mishima)**

**(Music continues)**

Jun's voice motivated me, but what she said left me only with more questions. What did she mean by "Until the opportunity presents itself?" Is it because of that girl? What's she hiding?

_I don't understand this situation, _I thought. _Is this all about that girl, or my father?_

I wanted something to just pop out right in front of me; something that will make everything clear in an instant. But I don't think that'll happen anytime soon.

_Nothing will be handed to you…you must seek if the one you're looking for is hiding…_

I stopped in my tracks as soon as I heard Jun's voice once more. Am I really hearing her? Or am I hallucinating from my lack of blood?

_No, you're not real…you're dead…_

_Am I, Kazuya? Or are you just thinking that?_

I began to run; running until I couldn't hear her voice anymore. But the more I ran, the more her voice seemed to intensify. It felt like I was going crazy, but I knew her voice came to me for a reason. And that girl seemed to have the answer.

But I had no idea on where to find her; both she and Lars seemed to have vanished. If only I knew where to go…

_To the lower level recovery room…that's where they are…_

Well, that's one advantage as to having an inner voice talk to you. Listening to Jun's voice in my head, I began my adventure into the depths of the darkness…

**(Ling Xiaoyu)**

**(Now Playing: **_**Hello-Evanescence)**_

I didn't know where I was…everything was dark around me…the only thing I could hear was the sound of my ragged breathing…and someone else's.

"Is someone there…?"

I couldn't really move, and there was the feeling of something wet and warm streaming from my neck. I didn't have the strength to lift my arm and feel what it was, but I was almost able to see what's in front of me.

"L-Lars…? Is that you…?"

When my eyes were finally able to focus, I almost screamed. Lars' face was drenched in blood-supposedly mine-along with his eyes having a demented gleam in them.

"No, no stop-!"

I couldn't move my body that much, but I could crawl; that was enough. I crawled myself away from him until I couldn't move my body anymore. I was losing too much blood…

Before I completely blacked out, I felt something shake me violently and yell my name.

"Xiaoyu; Xiaoyu, wake up!"

I woke up from my horrifying nightmare to see Lars staring at me in his arms. What caused that to happen?

"Huh? What the…? Where am I…?"

"You're in a recovery room," He said, still holding me in an unrelenting grip. "You're okay…"

His warm hands held me close to him, reassuring that I was gonna be alright.

_Reassurance…his touch provided comfort; something that I was seeking from Jin. But I feel it from both of them…why…?_

"Lars, how did I get here?" I asked.

"You fainted, remember?" He said, still holding me. "Besides, you didn't know that I was his uncle?"

"No, I didn't know. But now, that changes everything; how old are you?"

He looked way too young to be over thirty, so I just wanted to know out of curiosity.

"I'm 28," He said, standing up. Jesus, I didn't know he was _that_ young. Goddamn… "Does that answer all of your questions?"

I nodded, but I couldn't stop shivering. My nightmare felt like it was real, but I knew that Lars would never hurt me like he did in my nightmare. Either way, I had to pull myself together. No reason to turn into a puddle of psychological goo.

"Why did I have that nightmare?" I asked myself aloud. "It almost seemed…_real._"

"That doesn't matter right now. Come on; we have to continue looking for Heihachi."

I stood up, agreeing with him. My shorts and shirt were still intact, and still provided enough comfort for me to relax. I shivered slightly as I walked outside with him.

"So, where exactly do we go?"

He didn't answer.

"Lars, where do we…"

When I walked around to face him, I saw him growling and focusing on something ahead. I wondered what it was.

"Lars, what's wrong?" I asked, holding onto his arm. "What do you see?"

"That same feeling I had outside is in here," He said. "Someone or _something_ is following us."

When he said someone or something was following us, I was scared. Why was everyone after me? What was so valuable to them that I had?

"Where is it?"

"It's down this corridor…" He growled slightly and began walking. "Stay right here and _don't move._"

I didn't want him to go alone and get hurt, so I followed him, regardless of his violent snarling at me to stay where I was.

"_I said stay put!_" He yelled.

"I'm not letting you get hurt because of me," I said, running ahead of him. "We're going; _together._"

He didn't argue; he just followed me down the dark corridor. Whoever was down the hall, they better be ready for both of us, because we're showing no mercy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hmm…everyone's gonna meet up at the same place…why does that always happen?<strong>_

_**Who's the mysterious person that seems to be stalking Xiaoyu and Lars? Gimme some ideas, fans!**_

_**Third: Why is Kazuya hearing Jun in his head?**_

_**STAY TUNED! **_


	20. Answers Within pt2

I'm in love (With a killer)…

Whoever was down the hall, they better be ready for us, because we're showing no mercy.

"I see something! It's not too far now!"

I sped up my pace to catch the figure before it disappeared. The last thing I wanted was another person we needed to hunt down…

_This person…they have the same aura as I do…who are they?_

I guess I must've shown my concern, because Lars held onto me even as we approached the figure. It pays to have someone like him…

When we approached the figure, I stopped in my tracks…this _couldn't_ be right…

"Is that…you? Jin's mother…?"

A smile bloomed across her face as I said those words. I just couldn't believe it…she was actually _here._

"Why are you here?" I asked. "I thought you were dead!"

"Everyone believed that?" She said. "Oh no…is Jin and Kazuya alright?"

I looked up at Lars, who was still growling; I nudged him to make him stop. "Yes, everything's fine with them; except for the world."

She approached me and laid a hand on my head. A bright light blinded us momentarily and then dissipated in the next second.

"You had the power to suffice their devils, and you never even knew did you?" she said, stepping back a pace. "You're doing quite well with it, judging by your partner's body language."

I looked up at Lars; he looked lethargic, but I knew that he was listening to everything we were saying; he was also holding onto me by my shirt. Talk about being cautious.

"He's my protector," I said, moving closer to him. "…courtesy of Jin and his overprotective ways."

"He was an overprotective boy…and I see why he leaves you with such a trust-worthy protector."

She reached over and touched Lars, who didn't take Jun as a threat. Thank lord that everything's going fine right now.

"You're Heihachi's _second_ son, am I right?"

Lars made a sound that sounded like a groan. I couldn't help but feel his pain…he didn't like talking about his past, and the fact that Jun could tell made him feel worse.

"Yes…yes, I am…"

"I understand your pain…but you…" She turned her attention to me once more. "You are the only one that can stop chaos from erupting all over the world. I trust that you can handle it, right?"

I nodded; with Lars by my side, anything seemed possible. But can I really face Heihachi? Can I really win against him?

"I can handle it," I said, pushing any negative thoughts out of my head. "Along with my protector by my side, I can handle him."

"Strong words; I hope that my powers can help you in your upcoming battles…"

I shook my head slightly; these powers were _hers_? No wonder I was able to suffice Jin, Lars, and Kazuya's devils! They were her powers all along!

"Thank you, Jun; I thank you for all you've done."

"Thank me after you end Heihachi's life; after that, all will be at peace once more…"

She disappeared into thin air, but I knew she was around here somewhere, watching us. I smiled, because now Jin _and_ Kazuya can be happy after all of this ends.

"Lars, are you alright?"

He nodded weakly, now knowing what's at stake. Jun didn't mention this, but if we don't kill Heihachi here, someone's gonna die. Everything rests on my shoulders…

"You do realize what's at stake, don't you?" Lars whispered to me. "If you don't end him here, you're gonna…"

I immediately cut him off; I didn't wanna hear it again. "Lars, I know what's at risk. I'm not giving up now."

"'Are you ready for it?' is what I'm asking you. Jun gave you her powers, but is it enough?"

I sighed and shook my head. I was kinda nervous, but I could handle it; or at least, that was what I looked on the outside…

"I can do this," I said, motivating myself once more. "I have to! Now let's get going!"

I dragged Lars behind me as I started sprinting down the hallway. There wasn't a lot of time left, so I had to hurry…

**(Jin Kazama)**

**(Now Playing-**_**The Other Side-Evanescence**_**)**

I kept following my devil's directions as to where Xiao and Lars were located. Every time we checked where it said to check, we always came up short. At this point, I was getting pissed off.

_We're not getting anywhere, _I said. _You better not be leading us in a wrong direction!_

_I'm not, _it said. _They keep moving, but they're not going far…_

_Do you know where they're going now?_

It paused for a moment, and then began talking again. _They're going to the top, and at a fast pace too. I guess we're going back to square one._

I sighed and turned tail back up the steps. Heihachi better be up there, or else I'm smashing this whole house to hell.

"Jin, are you sure you know where you're going?" Asuka asked. "We're going around in circles!"

"This time I'm sure," I said, running back up the steps. "I firmly believe that they're upstairs."

I rushed all the way up the stairs, and then some. I was halfway tired when I started climbing the spiral stairs that led to the very top.

**(Kazuya Mishima)**

**(Music continues)**

Her voice continued to lead me towards Lars and that girl. And judging by my surroundings, I seemed to be getting close.

_Jun, please; are they alright?_

_They're fine, _she said. _The girl is strong; with her powers and her protector by her side, she shouldn't get hurt…_

_Can you give me a brief description of what her powers do? I don't want to run into her and piss her off._

There was a long, internal silence between us before she started talking again.

_Her powers are like yours; she even has fangs. But she does not know how to use them yet. Her powers can heal you all, but I suggest you be cautious._

_You don't have to tell me twice. I'd rather have her as an ally, not an enemy._

Is everything changing now? Goddamn, give us a break; first Lars, and now the girl. I think I need to go to church and _pray_ for this family.

I started ascending the stairs; that's where the extreme amount of power was coming from. I had to admit, I was pretty nervous; but I pushed my feelings back and continued ascending the stairs.

**(Ling Xiaoyu)**

**(Now Playing: **_**Tourniquet-Evanescence)**_

I opened the door at the top and shut it. Those were a lot of stairs to climb, but I knew it was worth it. I separated my hand from Lars' hand, and took a step forward; I really shouldn't have…

"So…you seemed to have made it this far, Xiaoyu. You really have grown…"

I looked around, searching for the voice. It sounded like it wasn't even in the room, but his presence said otherwise.

"I really started to believe you two wouldn't make it this far, but with Jun's appearance, she really made things more interesting. If only she would show her face…"

"Why are you after us?" I asked. "What do you want from me?"

"You still haven't caught on, have you? You have Jun's power; and I _want it._"

Before I could say anything, Lars stood in front of me, protecting me from anything Heihachi might pull.

"You even think about harming her, I'll rip your organs out," he said, with venom in every syllable. "That's a _promise._"

"Do you really think that you can harm me?" Heihachi said. "The person that _gave _you newly gained powers?"

Lars flinched slightly; what did he mean by that?

"What are you talking about?"

"I took Kazuya and Jin's blood samples and injected them into you. _That's_ why you're ten times stronger than what you were before."

Lars fell down to his knees, horrified by what he just heard. He was an experiment? Why would he do that to his own offspring?

"Why in the hell would you do something like that to Lars?" I exclaimed. "That's…insane! He's your own flesh and blood!"

"You'll never understand how power works, Xiaoyu. And in order to get yours, I must kill you…"

He charged towards before I could react fast enough; I braced myself just in time before his foot could fully connect with my torso, but the force was strong enough to send me into a wall.

"Ugh…Lars, I need your help!"

Lars didn't move; he was still in that same, petrified state. I wasn't gonna last much longer if he didn't snap outta his trance. But, I was gonna have to do the best that I can.

"Alright, Heihachi; you want me, come and get me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! I really liked how this chapter turned out! Tell me what ya think and leave some great reviews!<strong>

**MishimaLars, you get a cookie for being right! *Tosses cookie***


	21. Limited Choices pt2

I'm in love (With a killer)…

"Alright, Heihachi; you want me, come and get me!"

Even though it sounded like someone with no life would do, I was gonna put my life on the line if necessary. Lars still hasn't moved, and there was no way in hell I was gonna stand here and be mutilated. I had a job to do, and I'm gonna finish it.

"This will be your grave!"

He went after me again, but this time, I was ready for it; I jumped out of the way and kicked him in his back. I didn't expect him to come back at me with a roundhouse punch, but I was able to dodge that too. To be honest, I didn't think it would be this easy.

I looked over in Lars' direction for a split second; I could've sworn I saw him start to come out of his paralysis…

"Lars, come on," I yelled, still dodging lethal blows. "I need you! I can't finish him alone!"

Before I knew it, Heihachi went sailing through the air. I looked around and saw Lars standing right in front of me, ready to attack once more.

"Sorry about that," He said, helping me up and brushing me off.

"You better be," I said. "I could've been a memory by now!"

He chuckled a little and kissed me on my forehead. "You held up pretty well. Just let me take care of it now, okay?"

It took me a minute before I could actually object to what he said. Jesus, I need to pull my head outta my ass; he's not that dreamy, is he?

_Yes he is; don't lie to yourself!_

Of course…I say no on the outside, but on the inside, I was totally drooling over him, including Jin. Oh man…

**(Jin Kazama)**

**(Now Playing: **_**End of the Dream-Evanescence)**_

Asuka and I were close; my devil was basically screaming at us, saying, "You're almost there! It's through that door!" Calm down, we get it.

We rushed through the door and saw Xiao and Lars engaging in a fight against Heihachi. There was no way in hell I wasn't gonna get left out of this fight.

"Xiao, Lars, are you two alright?"

"We're fine," Xiao said. "What took you two so long?"

"We took a detour. Let Lars and I take care of him."

I stepped forward, taking Xiao's place, regardless of her objections. Why is everything so hard now?

"Alright," I said. "It's time for you to meet your end!"

I was suddenly cut off short by my devil when I started walking. Dammit, what now?

_He's not after you nor Lars, _It said. _He's after your mate…he wants her power…_

_What powers? She doesn't have any._

_They're hidden, but they're there. I don't know how they operate, but I suggest you watch her, alright?_

I didn't understand exactly what my devil was talking about, but I knew it would come to me eventually. Why is everything important popping up now? Is there something I'm missing?

"Jin, are you okay?"

I snapped out of my sudden paralysis and looked at Lars. "It's nothing; come on, we have a life to end."

**(Kazuya Mishima)**

**(Music continues)**

I ran as fast as I could to the top of the estate, but I couldn't really focus. I kept seeing Jun in my vision, no matter where I turned.

_Why do I keep seeing her in my vision? _I thought as I came towards the door. _Why don't you just reveal yourself to me?_

_I can't, _she said to me. _Not yet…you must help your brother and our son. Save them before Heihachi can cause more harm…_

I opened up the door quickly and stormed in. Jin and Lars were still fighting Heihachi, and the girls were a good distance away from them. Finally, something easy…

"What took you so long?" Asuka asked. Gimme a break…

"I had a run in with someone," I said, totally lying. "But I'm here. What's the situation?"

Asuka pointed at the girl; I stood beside her, wondering what's on her mind.

"What's wrong?" I said. "They'll be fine."

"I can't just stay here and watch them take this beating," She said. "It's my fault we're here…"

I sighed; guilt…of course _that_ was coming. But, she's being protected by both of them. And if she got hurt, that would be my ass; _literally._

"Look girl," I said. "They're keeping you out of the loop for a reason. Don't wanna look like nothing more than a pretty stain, right?"

She nodded slightly, and took a step forward; that kinda amused me, but also scared me in a sense. I didn't want to see her get hurt.

"I'm still going!" Of course, she runs off, leaving me to sigh out of fatigue…

**(Asuka Kazama)**

I watched Xiaoyu run over to Jin and Lars, who were having a hard time dealing with Heihachi. Kazuya looked fatigued, so I unconsciously ran after her instead.

"Xiao, don't get in the way!" This was _not_ how I pictured spending my Spring break with my family. But I'll admit this is a little fun…

Lars looked over in our direction and quickly sprinted towards both of us. "Move out of the way!"

He grabbed us and pulled us out of the way of Jin's flying body. Inside I was screaming, but there was no point in making it audible; I didn't want Lars to toss us accidentally…

"Guys, you have move," He said. "It isn't safe!"

"I don't care," Xiao yelled, pounding on his chest. "Let me help! _I'm the one that caused this! Let me go!_"

I could tell that this was eating her up inside; but even if she's the main person in all of this, she couldn't be involved, no matter how bad she wanted in.

"I can't let you," Lars said, ignoring Xiao's protests and punches. "Jin will fry me if you got hurt…"

After he finished his sentence, he let out a scream and we all went through the air. Xiao and I landed on our feet, but Lars had hit the wall with such force, I thought that he would've fallen back down to the main level.

"Lars!" Xiaoyu immediately rushed over to the hole in the wall and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

He didn't respond. All we heard was a low, but violent growl escape from his mouth. I wanted Xiaoyu to move, but she wouldn't budge from her spot next to him.

"Lars, say something!"

His head dipped, and then he raised it back up. His eyes had narrowed to a violent state, along with having a demented gleam hidden within them. Xiao noticed it and started blocking his way.

"No, don't do it! _Look at me, dammit!_"

He didn't even listen to her; he pushed Xiao out of the way and charged after Heihachi. What's gotten into him?

"_Lars, stop it!_"

Xiao grabbed him before he could actually hit Heihachi and spun him around. I didn't really expect for this next part to happen, though…

She shocked the_ hell_ outta him. I don't know how she did it, but she did. And it got his attention _big time._ I was about to step in, but Kazuya held me back.

"She can handle this herself," He said.

"She'll get murdered out there!"

"No, she won't. Like I said, she can handle this herself."

I was extremely skeptical, now that we had _two_ enemies instead of one that we needed to fight. Jin was handling Heihachi, but he wasn't faring too well with him.

"Since we can't help Xiao, can we please help Jin?" I asked out of desperation.

He nodded; wow, I guess people _do _change overnight. We both rushed into battle without a second thought as to why we were doing this.


	22. Handicap Match

I'm in love (With a killer)…

**(Ling Xiaoyu)**

**(Now Playing: **_**Get Out Alive-Three Days Grace)**_

Okay, shocking Lars; not my best idea. Then again, I never knew I could do it. So, it wasn't entirely my fault.

He pushed me back enough for us to be at least three feet from each other. When I noticed what he did, I was already in his death grip. The electricity that was being emitted from his body spread to mine as soon as he touched me.

"L-Lars," I managed to say, gasping through the bouts of pain the electricity was causing. "Stop yourself…focus…!"

He didn't seem to be in a mood to listen, because he intensified the pressure _and_ power of his grip.

"I said stop…!"

I did a backflip, and my feet caught him right in his jaw; he let me go and stumbled back, giving me a chance to regain myself before he came at me once again.

_Okay Xiao, think! He's coming at you wild, so be smart…keep cool._

Easier said than done; I had less than three seconds to come up with something smart, or Lars was gonna skin me alive.

"Whoa!" I jumped out of the way of Lars' foot, but barely. I didn't know how long I was gonna last, but I knew that I could stop him.

_I don't wanna hurt him, but I had no choice._

Those words echoed even as I stood up to my feet. When I touched him, I shocked him. Maybe that's what I had to do…

"No, you don't have to, sweetie. I can help you…"

Everyone turned their head up to face the voice. She _was _real…no fairytales, no legends, and no lies could explain why she was here and in front of us, alive.

"J-Jun…you helped us behind the scenes…?"

She nodded to Kazuya, who almost fell to his knees. I couldn't blame the guy; she's been gone for about twenty years, and so has his happiness. I guess everything's back now.

Jin's face had surprise written all over it. He didn't expect to see his mother here; and I knew everyone else thought the same.

"You finally decided to show yourself," Heihachi said, shifting his attention to Jun. "How quaint."

"I don't have my full power," She said. "Most of it is to that girl, which seems to be doing a good job of holding her own with it. I won't let you have it!"

A hearty laughter escaped from Heihachi's mouth. He didn't seem fazed in the least. "You really think she stands a chance against me? Don't flatter yourself."

I froze in place; not because of Jun's appearance. It was because of Lars pinning me to the ground. I had nowhere to go…

"Your days on this world is numbered; for all of you."

Anna and Nina entered the fray. Great…

"I thought I smelled a rat," Anna said. "An old one at that…"

"Keep your mouth shut," Jun snapped at her. "Remember that this 'old rat' is more than capable of whipping your ass."

Damn; didn't see that coming…

"What did you say?"

"Come at me."

Anna charged at Jun with everything she had; but Jun was able to incapacitate her without breaking a sweat. I was still pinned to the ground, but Lars wasn't doing much to me. I whispered to him to see if my hunch was right.

"Lars, can you…"

He held his hand over my mouth, hushing me. He was only acting the whole time...

"Keep quiet and keep acting," He whispered close to my ear. "You need to keep acting like this is real."

He removed his hand and I was able to speak once more. "But you acted like a damn animal, and you expect me to play cool? What the hell?"

"Look, I'll explain it in a little bit. Just keep acting!"

He threw me into a wall and snarled, trying to keep the act alive. If this was being recorded as an audition, I'm pretty sure I would get the lead role. But in a movie, the pain isn't real. In this case, it is.

After I was thrown into the wall, he kicked me through it, creating a fresh hole. I crashed all the way down to the main level. Dammit, I had to match his level if I wanted this to look real…

**(Jun Kazama)**

**(Music continues)**

It's pathetic that Anna Williams didn't put up much of a fight. The rumors were probably true about her.

I turned my attention to Nina, who didn't seem to be fazed by her sister laying on the ground in a heap.

"If you want your life to be spared, leave," I said. "I do not wish to harm you."

"But I wish to harm _you,_" She said, walking towards me. She will never learn… "And I'll kill you before you know it."

"You won't be doing no such thing."

Kazuya stepped in front of me and took a protective stance. I always knew there was a soft side to him.

"_I'll kill you if you touch her!"_

"Kazuya…"

I touched him as he shifted his body enough to look at me. "Please, take care of your father. I can handle her, okay?"

I think he hesitated, but within a few seconds, he moved out of the way, whispering, "Be careful…I don't want to lose you again…"

I nodded and took a step forward, fearless as ever. "You want me, come and get me."

**(Lars Alexandersson)**

**(Music continues)**

Even though we were acting, it felt like it was real; not because of our fighting, it was because of the devil inside of me going haywire for a stupid reason.

_You do want her, right? _It said. _Jin hasn't marked her yet…now's the time to make her yours._

_Um, no. I'm her protector, and I promised myself that I wouldn't harm her in any way._

_Stop acting like that and just do it. No one's looking…_

_Bastard…_

I _really _hate this damn thing inside of me, but it saved my life. So in a sense, I don't want to get rid of it. Fuck my life…

"Stop it!"

Xiaoyu came at me with everything that she had; we tumbled down a set of steps, towards the main entrance. I didn't want to see her in pain, but it was necessary for us to keep from being noticed. But it's highly unlikely that anyone will see us.

"I can't move…get off of me!"

She kicked directly in my jaw, knocking me back a few paces. I think she knocked a tooth loose…

"Dammit, woman! Learn how to keep your feet on the ground!"

I tackled her into another wall, but not hard enough for it to break. I held her up by her neck, inspecting if she had any injuries.

She had a cut across her forehead, and a bruise on her right cheek. Ugh…congrats devil, you've really made my day!

_Dammit, _I thought as I let out a soft groan; she hit me in my chest. _How am I gonna heal her?_

_Your blood can heal…cut yourself…_

_Fuck you…you're setting me up!_

If it was ever possible for me to reach inside myself and kill my devil, I would. But right now, I need its help.

I followed its directions and used my fangs to cut myself. Xiaoyu's eyes widened, but I assured her that I would be fine as I healed her. And sure enough, my blood worked. The bruise and cut on her face was not even visible anymore, and my cuts weren't either. Hmm…I wonder what else it can do?

"Lars, I have to go back up," She said, wiggling herself free from my grip. "Jin and the others need my help."

"I'm trusting you to take care of yourself," I said.

"Hey; I beat your ass, didn't I?"

I growled and scoffed as she giggled and began climbing back up the stairs. Yeah, she _really_ whipped me.

_She's a persistent one, huh?_

I scoffed again; there was no way in hell this thing inside of me is gonna have its way.

_So what? She's my responsibility, Of course she's gonna be like that._

_Is it because you want her? Or is it just an impulse?_

_SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!_

I calmed myself before I continued chewing out my devil.

_Listen to me carefully: I. Don't. Like. Her. Got it? She's my responsibility, and that's it._

_Really? Is that all you think of her?_

I bit my tongue, because I was a few seconds away from commiting suicide. Instead of claiming my life for no reason, I just sat down on the ground, banging the shit outta my head…


	23. I Want To Be Stronger

I'm in love (With a killer)…

**(Ling Xiaoyu)**

**(Now Playing: **_**I'm so Sick-Flyleaf)**_

I climbed to the top of the mansion, not even looking back to see if Lars had followed me. When I reached the top, however, I wanted to just jump on Heihachi and rip him to pieces.

He had a death grip around Jin's neck and was slowly choking the life outta him. I couldn't just walk right into danger, because I could end up like nothing more than a blood stain.

Kazuya was helping Jun, regardless of what she said. Asuka was on the ground, coughing. I rushed to her first, since she was a good distance away from both Heihachi and Nina's brutal assault.

"Asuka, are you okay?" I asked, lifting her up.

She coughed slightly and shook her head. "I'll…I'll be okay…"

I shook my head in disagreement. She was over here coughing up blood, and she said she was okay? No way are you pulling that.

"No, you won't be okay unless you go to a hospital," I said, pulling her to her feet. "Come on; Lars will take you."

She didn't argue; and I didn't have to call Lars to come and get her, either. He grabbed her and looked at me, whispering, "Are you coming with us?"

I shook my head. I wanted to stay here with Jin…he needed my help. But I would go to the hospital after this was over.

"Just go; I'll meet up with you guys after this is all over."

He nodded and jumped out of the window, gliding with the wind. I smiled on the inside as I saw him take Asuka to the hospital. I ignored that, and began running towards Jin.

"Jin!"

I launched myself at Heihachi, which made him drop Jin, who was gasping for air. I quickly stood up to my vertical base, waiting for him to get up.

"Jin, can you stand?" I asked out of desperation.

"I'm fine…"

I could tell he wasn't alright by the sound of his voice. Everything in my body screamed that something was wrong, but I just couldn't explain it. But, soon after that, I got my answer.

Jin's body started showing the devil marks all over him. I touched him, but he snarled and slapped my hand away.

"Just stay back…_argh_!"

He started to fight back against his devil, but to no avail. I didn't want to see him struggle, but if I tried going near him, he would only push me away…

"Jin…Jin, stop!"

He didn't hear me; he continued pounding the daylights out of Heihachi, without giving him time to breathe.

"Stop it, Jin! Don't do it!"

I couldn't get near him…some invisible force just stopped me from taking a step. Kazuya noticed what was going on and whispered to Jun. I couldn't catch what they were saying, but I believe that he said something about helping me.

I quickly turned my attention back to Jin, who was showing no mercy to Heihachi's seemingly dead body. Jin laughed with such bitterness; I thought that he would lose interest right there. Before I could gasp at his carnage, he threw him out of the window. Oh god…

"Jin, wait!"

I rushed to the edge; he wasn't there anymore. I looked around but to no avail. He wasn't anywhere to be found. I didn't feel Jun and Kazuya grip my shoulders as grief began to creep through me.

"Sweetie, he'll be alright," Jun said. "He just went to cool himself off."

"Well, we can all say that Heihachi's dead," Kazuya said. "He's basically torn to shreds."

I didn't bother to look down; all I wanted was Jin next to me...and Lars, if possible.

_Jin, come back…don't turn away from me…_

I stood up, looking off into the distance. I had to get to the hospital before he hurt someone else…

**(Asuka Kazama)**

**(Music continues)**

I was lying down in a hospital bed in comfort, waiting for Lars to come back. He left out of my room, frantic about something. I started to ask him what it was, but he quickly cut me off and ran out. Weird…

I sat here, wondering if everyone was alright. God, I felt so helpless, sitting here in a bed and what not…

_Why am I so hurt like this? _I asked myself. _I shouldn't be this vulnerable to injury…_

Maybe I should just stay outta family affairs for now…I always seem to be getting hurt.

"Asuka, are you okay?"

I looked over at the door; how did he know where I was?

"Hwoarang, how did you know where I was?" I asked in disbelief.

"It was just an instinct," He said, sitting next to me. "Hey, who was in here with you?"

"Lars; he ran out for some weird reason. But he should be back before you know it."

He sighed; what was that for?

"Um, okay…sorry I brought him up."

"Asuka, I didn't sigh because of Lars…I sighed because I'm worried for you. You always get hurt because of the Mishima/Kazama family, excluding Xiao."

I didn't know he cared for my wellbeing. I thought he just hung around just to keep me company. But, now that I think about it, I wondered if Xiao _was_ still in one piece.

**(A few days later…Ling Xiaoyu)**

After our ordeal at the Mishima Estate, I was extremely depressed. Jin flew away and never came back. Lars seemingly disappeared. I just can't imagine life without them...

"Xiao, where are you going?"

I looked up at Hwoarang, who was concerned to death for me, but I could care less. The two people that I needed most were gone. And I had no idea as to where I should look.

"I'm going to the Tekken Force training center," I said. "I'm going to learn how to defend myself in battle more."

"What?" His face had disbelief written all over it. "You won't last two seconds in there! Are you doing this just to remind yourself of Lars?"

I held my hand in the knob of the door, tears streaking down my face. I'm not just doing this just for Lars and Jin; I'm doing this because I want to prove to myself that I can be strong. I want to prove that I don't have to depend on anyone for help…

"Hwoarang, you just wouldn't understand how I feel…I feel like I've let everyone down because of me being weak…"

"Xiao, you're not weak. In fact, you're one of the strongest girls I know. You don't have to prove anything to anyone."

I couldn't even turn around and smile. I was so depressed; I thought that killing me would just end it all. But I knew that they didn't want that. So, instead of just breaking down in front of Hwoarang, I opened up the door and said the only words I could.

"Goodbye…"

I left him in my room, full of disbelief as I ventured outside to my car. I wasn't coming back until I proved to myself that I am strong. Strong enough to defend myself against anything and anyone that stands in my way…

**Hmm…where did Jin and Lars go to?**

**What's gonna happen next?**

**Well…you're gonna find out…in a CONTINUATION! BYE-BYE!**


End file.
